Here We Go Again
by bella1985
Summary: There back! Zack,Cody and the whole gang are back for their senior year at Seven Seas High. Which means prom, graduation and much more.Sequel to my story Back on Deck. Please read. **Updating slowly but surely**
1. We're back!

**Hello! Welcome to the first chapter of my story Here We Go Again which is a sequel to my last story Back on Deck. Now I realized that I screwed up with the ages of my characters from the last chapter. I made most of them turn 17 in Back on Deck which means they would be graduating this year. So please bear with my mistake haha and get ready to witness the gangs last year on the S.S Tipton.  
**

Zack's point of view

"Come on boys we got to go or else the ship is leaving without you," Mom called from the car.

"Alright we're here," Cody laughed as we hurried out of the hotel and got into the car.

"So boys are you disappointed summers over?" Mom asked.

"Maybe," Cody said looking out the window. "A little."

I knew Cody was lying. He was so excited to see Bailey it was unbearable. They talked to each other constantly threw the summer and Cody even went to visit her in Kettlecorn for a week after his summer program. When he got back he told me that Bailey had gone to NYC to visit Lily during July.

"How about you Zack?" Mom asked looking at me from the rear view mirror.

"I might miss a few things," I answered honestly.

It was true I would miss not having to do school work or dealing with teachers for that matter but I knew that summer coming to an end meant so much more. I meant being with the girl I loved again. We did talk during the summer but never got to visit each other like we had planned, just because of bad timing.

I ended up putting my iPod on to drown out the noise of Cody telling mom about his latest physics experiment. After about 2 hours we were finally at the docks.

"Sorry I can't go with you and get you settled this time boys," Mom said while hugging us. "I have to get back for wedding I'm supposed to sing at."

"Its okay mom," I said taking my bags. "We understand."

"Alright, goodbye boys." She said getting back into the car. "Call me, be good, learn something and have a good time."

"We will," I laughed. "Love you."

"Bye mom," Cody waved. "Love you."

"Love you boys," She said then drove off.

"Ready Cod-" I turned and saw Cody already running onto the ship. "Alright then."

I walked up onto the ship laughing as Cody ran, dropped things on the way and tripped a few times. By the time he was actually in the lobby I had caught up to him, and I was walking.

"We should probably sign in and get the books." I said walking over to the table where Miss Tutweiller was standing.

"Hello Cody, Zack," She said writing something down on her clipboard. "My you guys always seem to come back to us looking different."

"Yeah well that's what happeneds," I laughed as she handed us our books.

"Hey Miss Tutweiller is that a wedding ring?" Cody asked pointing to her left hand.

"Oh well engagement ring," she laughed looking at her hand. "Yeah my boyfriend proposed over the summer."

"That's great," I said. "Congratulations."

"Yeah that's awesome!" Cody said.

"Thank you," She smiled. "Well I will see you in class next week."

"Bye," We said walking down to our rooms.

"Its crazy how we have the same roommates as last year," Cody said.

"Yeah," I laughed. "You don't mind being with Woody again?"

"No I've gotten used to him," He said. "I know how to deal with him now."

"Alright I'll meet up with you a little later," I said unlocking my door with my key.

"Yeah sure." Cody said as he walked away.

"Zack attack!" Travis said when I walked into the room.

"Hey Travis," I said. "What's up?"

"Not much just psyched about being a senior," He said while unpacking some stuff.

"I know its crazy," I agreed setting my stuff down next to my bed.

"Did you see Lily yet?" He asked.

"No," I said." I'm going to go find her now, I'll see you later."

"Yeah for sure," He said putting some stuff into a drawer

I walked down the hall towards the sign in desk.

"Miss T."

"Yes Zack can I help you?"

"Do you know if Lily's here yet?" I figured she would be the best person to ask since she had the room keys and stuff.

"Yes she was here a few minutes after you left," She smiled. "Here room number is 22 in the corridor next to yours."

"Thanks," I smiled walking down one of the hallways.

"Oh my you've gotten older," I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around and saw the old lady who would always somewhat hit on me while on the ship.

"Oh my god," I said under my breath. "Hey you're on the ship again."

"Oh yes I love it here," She smiled. "I'm so glad to see you back here."

"Ugh yeah," I said awkwardly as she continued to flirt a little.

"Tisk, tisk Zack," I turned around and saw Bailey and Cody walking hand in hand down the hall towards me. "Cheating on your girlfriend are you?"

"Haha very funny Bailey," I laughed. I turned to say something to the women but she was gone. I sighed knowing she would be around later. "So you know were my girlfriend is?"

"Yeah she's in our room," Bailey smiled. "Were roommates this year!"

"You and Cody?" I teased.

"No no silly," She laughed. "Lily and I."

"That's great," I said walking down the hall with them.

"Ok well our room is right there," She said pointing at the room with the 22 on the door.

"Come on Cody let's go see Travis."

I walked over to the door and stood in front of it for a second. This was it, I was finally going to see my girl in person for the first time in months. I knocked on the door and heard faint footsteps coming closer. When it opened I was so happy to see Lily standing there. She was wearing a purple/black/white print tank top, denim shorts and her black converse sneakers.

"Zack," She laughed as we hugged each other. "Ugh I missed you."

"I miss you too Lils," I said letting go of her. She closed the door and guided me further into the room. "So how's it going?"

"Wait."

"What?" I asked wondering what could be wrong.

"I have to do one thing I've been waiting all summer to do," She smiled.

"Ughh sure," Before I could ask what that was she threw herself onto me, crashing her lips to mine. It felt so good just to kiss her again, even to be close to her again just felt amazing. After a good while of kissing we broke apart and sat down on her bed together.

"Well I wanted to do that all summer too but there is another thing I wanted to do," She nodded and I reached up with one hand and ran my fingers threw her long hair.

"That was something you missed?" She laughed.

"I missed everything but yes I did miss touching and playing with your hair," I smiled

"Oh Zack," She laughed.

"So how did the redecorating go?" I asked.

"Great," She smiled waking to her bag and pulling out her camera. "Its kind of the same as my old room but it has some different touches."

"It looks great Lily," I said looking through the pictures.

"And my favorite part!" She smiled showing me the next picture of a huge wall with pictures on it. "I have an even bigger wall for my pictures."

"You and your pictures," I laughed. We looked at pictures and just talk for at least an hour or so.

"So shall we meet everyone and get a smoothie?" I asked getting up from the bed.

"We shall!" She said jumping up in excitement. Then she grabbed my hand and started dragging me out of the room. "To the smoothies!"

Cody's point of view

"So do you think its going to be weird not having London as a roommate this year?" I asked Bailey as we walked away from Zack.

"Yeah," She laughed. "Its going to be strange but I'm excited to be rooming with Lily."

"Yeah you guys will have fun," I said as we sat down and looked out onto the water.

"So how bad was he all summer?" She asked leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Who? Zack?"

"Yeah."

"Not as bad as I thought it would be," I explained. "At first he admitted missing her a lot but once he started work he wasn't as upset."

"That's good," She sighed. "Lily was still kind of upset when I went to see her but Nathan was trying to keep her busy."

"I bet," I agreed. "We were lucky, I got to visit you."

"I know it was so much fun," She smiled kissing me. "I loved having you on the farm, you should come down more."

"I would love to," I smiled. "It was a great time."

"Even thought the cows stampeded at you?" She cringed.

"It wasn't that bad," I lied trying to shake the memory from my head.

"You started crying," Bailey reminded me.

"Shhhh," I said quickly. "No one needs to know that."

"Its ok Cody it will be our little secret," Bailey smiled leaning in to kiss me.

"How about we go back to your room and..."

"I have a roommate remember, we can't just sneak away to my room like we did at my house," Bailey laughed.

"Just a warning you now, your probably going to be walking in on a lot," I laughing remembering something.

"Zack and Lily?" Bailey looked at me confused. "No I'm sure it will be fine."

"Think about it Bails," I smiled. "They haven't seen each other all summer, Lily always had a room to herself last year and sometimes they would run off and we wouldn't see them for awhile."

"That's all true." She said biting her lip. "We will see how this goes."

"If you need help I'm here," I laughed taking her hand again. "Wanna go meet up with everyone at the smoothie bar?"

"Sure."

We walked back to the smoothie bar and everyone was there waiting for us, just like last year but minus London.

"Hey it's Cody and Bailey," Travis greeted as we walked over.

"Hey Travis," We both said.

"Everyone ready for another awesome year?" Bailey asked as I ordered our smoothies.

"With you guys yes, school work no." Zack said.

"It's going to be so different without London here," Woody said while chewing on a donut.

"Yeah but I talked to her yesterday and she said she would probably come and visit." Bailey said.

"That's good." I said handing Bailey her smoothie. "Hey did you guys here Miss Tutweiller is getting married?"

"That's awesome!" Bailey and Lily squealed.

"Is this to the guy she met online?" Travis asked.

"Yeah I think so," Zack said. "They were still dating when we left for summer so it must be him."

"Well I'm happy for her." Lily smiled. "From what you guys told me she wasn't having very much luck with love until this guy came along."

"Hello kids." We turned to see Mr. Moseby walking over in his cruise uniform. "Oh I'm sorry young adults."

"Hey Mr. Moseby!" He all said while laughing.

"I'm glad to see you all back." He smiled.

"Really?" Zack asked with a shocked expression.

"In some ways." Mr. Moseby laughed. "Oh Lily may I have a word with you?"

"Sure." She said as she hopped down from her stool and walking away with Moseby.

"What's that all about?" Woody asked and we all turned towards Zack.

"I don't know," Zack said sipping his drink. "I just hope its not more bad news, we can take more of that."

"I'm sure every things fine." Bailey said trying to reassure everyone.

After about 15 minutes of talking and catching up we decided to go hang out in the game room and maybe watch a movie after dinner.

Zack was hesitant about leaving at first but I reassured him that Lily would text him if she had problems finding us. The guys started playing Call of Duty while Bailey read a magazine. After a few minutes Lily came into the room. **An: I know nothing about video games so if I say anything wrong I'm sorry **

"Hello all," She smiled. "What goes on?" 

"Call of Duty," Woody mumbled still staring at the screen. "Must win."

"Reading about Brad and Angelina." Bailey said from the arm chair next to the couch.

Lily started walking around the back of the couch, as to not get in the way of us and the TV to get to Bailey. I heard her make a small noise and looked back to see that Zack had grabbed her arm.

"Come here for a minute." He said softly. I paused the game since Zack would be paying attention to Lily and would end up losing the game for us. She walked around the couch and sat in front of Zack.

"What did Moseby want?" He asked

"Oh it was nothing," She shrugged.

"Everything alright?" Bailey asked sitting next to Lily on the floor.

"Yeah he just wanted to make sure everything thing was alright." She said and we all looked confused so she continued. "At home and such."

"Oh I see." Bailey said.

"Yeah he said it might be good for me to go see the psychologist for awhile." She explained.

"That might be good." I told her.

"Yeah I'm going to think about it, were gonna talk more about it next week." She said leaning against Zack's legs and resting her head on his knee. I figured that meant she didn't want to talk about it anymore (I've learned a lot from Bailey) so I changed the subject.

"Alright back to the game?" I asked everyone.

"Let go!" Travis and Woody yelled excitedly.

"Yeah sure." Zack said as he patted Lily's head

_Later that night_

Zack's point of view

After dinner we went back to the game room and watched Ghost of Girlfriends Past. We talked until about 1am and I saw Lily was getting tired.

"Time for bed Lily?" I laughed.

"Yeah I think so." She said standing up and taking my hand.

"Night guys," We said leaving the game room.

"You up for a little walk before bed?" I asked.

"Yeah sounds good."

We walked along the side of the boat, talking about summer and everything we did. When we got to the sky deck she stood by the rail and looked out at the water. I stood behind her and placed my arms around her. The wind was blowing her hair to one said so I leaned down and kissed her neck slowly.

"I missed you so much Lily."

"I missed you too." She turned around so she was facing me. "I'm just glad the school year started so I could see you in person."

"Are you saying you didn't enjoy our phone calls?" I laughed.

"Of course did." She said. "But I can't kiss you through the phone."

"I think there's a song about that actually." I said thinking.

"Besides the point." She laughed. "The most important thing is that were together, you and me right now."

"I think that's a song too." I pointed out.

She started laughing and walked away from me.

"You know what else I missed Zack?"

"What?"

"Our races," Before I could process what she said she took off running down the hall.

I started to run after her, I must have chased her around half the ship. Whenever we ran down the stairs I got a strong sense of déjà vu and hoped she wouldn't fall. Finally she ran into her room. When I got into the room it was empty, no Lily and no Bailey. I walked in further and...

"Rawr!" Lily yelled from behind me. I jumped and tripped, making me fall and hit the floor.

"Oh I'm gonna get you for that!" I said getting up. She let out a small yell and tried to run but I grabbed her arm and we both fell back onto the floor. She got up quickly not wanting me to get her.

"Ohhh!" She yelled as I grabbed her by the waist so she wouldn't run again.

I was about to say something to her but she jumped at me and started to kiss me causing me to hit my back against the wall. We continued to make out against the wall for at least 15 minutes. I turned and started to walk backwards without breaking our kiss. I was trying to move towards Lily's bed but my foot caught the side of the desk and I fell

backwards, causing Lily to fall on top of me.

"Well that was fun." I laughed.

"Oh yeah it was great." She smiled then turned back more serious. "I should probably get off you."

"Why?" I wrapped my arms around her mid section so she couldn't get off. "I don't mind this at all."

"Oh really?" She leaned down and kissed me again.

"See Bailey?" Lily broke off the kiss and I tilted my head back to see that it was Cody talking in the doorway with Bailey. "I told you you'd walk in on some interesting things."

Lily quickly got off of me, I could tell she was kind of embarrassed. When we both got up and headed for the door Bailey and Cody were still laughing.

"Ha-ha," I teased punching Cody lightly on the arm. Then I took Lily's hand and pulled her towards the hall. "Come here for a second Lils."

"Okay." She said quietly. "I'll be back in a minute Bailey."

"Okay." Bailey answered.

We didn't go far, just in the hall right beside her room. We both leaned against the wall facing each other. Lily had her head down but I could see she was biting her lips, another sign that she was embarrassed.

"Hey," I said touching her arm. When she looked up at me she smiled. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine but I'm a little tired," She said. "Goodnight Zack."

I placed both my hands on either side of her face and looked into her eyes. "Goodnight my beautiful Lily. I'm so happy that were together again and I can see your bright smiling face every morning. It feels so good to have you back in my arms and to kiss you again," I leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. When I pulled away she smiled and hugged me.

"I'm glad you feel that way." She whispered while hugging me. "Because one of the places I feel the most safe is in your arms."

"Then I'm doing my job right." I laughed letter her go. "Now go get some sleep missy."

"Okay." She laughed walking back into her room.

I started walking away when I heard Lily's voice coming from her room.

"Really guys?" She laughed. "This is payback for what just happened isn't it?"

I laughed and continued to walk down the hall. Cody and Bailey must have been making out or something. It was things like this that made me happy to be back on the ship with everyone.

**AN: Soooo how did you like it? Click the little review button and let me know! In my opinion it isn't the greatest chapter but it will get better I promise. Also if you have any cool ideas for the story let me know! I have quiet I few but hey I can always use more :) The next chapter will hopefully be out next week but I do still work so stay with me. On the bright side I leave for my cottage mid July so that means I will probably write a lot while I'm down there. Thanks everyone!**


	2. Friends & Mr Blanket

**Bonjour everyone :) So I'm extremely sorry for the late update but I'm having some writers block. I know some main events that I want to happen but I need some more ideas. So I'm heading on vacation and won't be back for 2 weeks :( but I will have time to write so I promise 2 chapters or 1 long chapter when I return. Hope you enjoy the chapter 2.**

Bailey's point of view

For the first time in months I woke up on my own. I was used to being woken up by the chicken alarm clock. I rolled over and saw that Lily was still sleeping so I got up quietly and went into the bathroom. I was still pretty tired from last night, Cody and I stayed up pretty late. After taking a shower and drying my hair I went to get some clothes. I opened the bathroom door and saw Lily sitting up in her bed.

"Morning Lily," I said heading towards my closet. One thing I loved about Lily was that she didn't take my closet space.

"Morning Bails," She said taking elastic from her wrist and putting her long hair into a ponytail. "I'm going to go have a shower."

"Sure," I replied trying to think of what to wear today.

I finally decided on white shorts, a pink tie blouse and black flats. I was just finishing my make-up when Lily came out of the bathroom.

"Don't you look cute?" She smiled walking over to her closet.

"Thanks," I laughed putting my stuff back in the bag.

"You can go down for breakfast if you want," I heard her say from inside the closet. "You don't have to wait for me."

"No that's fine," I said sitting down on my bed. "I don't mind."

"Alright." She walked out of her closet and looked in her suitcase. She pulled out a navy tank top and headed back for the closet. "Now where is that skirt?"

She stepped back into the closet for about a minute then I heard her yell "I found it!" Then seconds later she steps out fully dressed in the navy tank top, a black/white/navy pattern skirt that fell to her mid thigh and had a thick black waist band on top and black peep toe boots.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" She asked adjusting her rings.

"Change so fast."

"Oh something I learned how to do back in the pageant days," She laughed. "It paid to be a quick changer."

"Ah I see," I said. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Let's go!"

We left the room and started walking to the cafeteria.

"So is it weird for you to have a roommate now?" I asked.

"Not extremely," She said. "It's fun, it's like having a sleepover every night."

"I never really thought of it that way before," I laughed. "Well I'm happy to have you as my roommate, girly."

"Me too it makes that sisterly thing even better," She giggled.

"Exactly sisters got to stick together!" I exclaimed linking her arm with mine.

"Hello ladies," Woody said when we walked into the cafeteria

"Hey," We said in unison. We went over to get some food then sat down with everyone else.

"Hello beautiful," Cody said when I sat next to him.

"Hey handsome," I laughed kissing his cheek.

"I'm so not excited to start class on Monday," Travis said

"Its only Saturday, lets not think about it now." Zack groaned.

Suddenly I heard my phone starting to ring in my pocket. I slipped it out and looked at the screen.

"Guys! Its London," I smiled answering the call. "Hey London."

"Hi Bailey what's going on?"

"Not much, one second London I'm going to put you on speaker phone," She agreed and I pressed the button so everyone could talk.

"Ok London everyone's here," I said holding the phone in the middle of the table.

"Hi guys!" London said excitedly. She was greeted with a chorus of hellos. "How's life on the S.S Tipton?"

"Same old same old," Cody laughed.

"No classes yet?" She asked.

"Not until Monday," Woody sighed.

"I wish I was there with you guys," She said. "Well not at the sea school but on the boat with you guys."

"We do too London," Lily told her. "We've only been here about a day and it's already weird without you."

"Of course," She laughed. "I am fabulous."

"So London what are you doing this year?" Travis asked.

"I'm taking the year off from school to work with Daddy and check out some companies to see what I'd be interested it," She explained.

"That's cool," Zack said. "But don't you have to take over the hotel business?"

"Well Daddy would like me too but he wants me to be happy so he wants me to look at everything before I decide."

"That's great," I said. "Do you know if you're going to have time to visit us?"

"Oh I'm sure I will," She laughed. "I will make time!"

"You better!" Lily said.

"Oh yes, well guys I have to go catch a flight to see Daddy," She said. "I will talk to you guys again soon."

"Bye London," We all exclaimed.

"You know as strange, dumb and a tad selfish London could be, I'm going to miss her." Woody said.

As everyone finished there breakfast I thought about what Woody just said. Yes London did insult me, get me into some situations, take my closet space and at times was as dumb as a post but she did help me thought the years...it was rare but she did have a heart. I knew I would miss her but now that we were at school and she wasn't it finally set it. I truly did miss London a lot.

_Lily's point of view_

After talking to London Mr. Moseby asked to talk to me again. We walked to his office and I sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"So Lily," He started. "Have you given anymore thought to the psychology sessions?"

I had, Zack and I talked about it a little last night before between the movie and our walk.

Flashback

After the movie was over everyone started talking about random thing, I was sitting on the floor with Zack. I felt him tap me on the shoulder, I looked up and saw he looked kind of serious.

"Yes?" I asked

"So what do you think about going to the psychologist?" He asked.

"I don't know it seems pretty pointless," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I think it would be good for you Lils," He said softly. "Talk to someone about everything, it would probably help with the eating disorder too."

"I don't have an eating disorder," I whisper-yelled then looked down at my hands. "Sorry."

"Its alright I know it's a touchy subject." He said taking my hand. "But I think you should do it."

"Alright, well I'll sleep on it I guess."

I had slept on it and I still wasn't 100% sure but I knew what I would tell him.

"Yes Mr. Moseby," I answered. "I'm going to go, everyone seems to think it would be good for me."

"What do you think?"

"I honestly don't know," I replied. "I've never done anything like this before."

"Well how about you go for a few sessions," He suggested. "If you don't like it or don't find its helping than tell me and I'll stop the sessions."

"Okay that sounds good." I said.

"Ok very good let me just give the psychologist a call and we can set up a time," He said picking up the phone on his desk.

"Okay," I sighed. I wasn't sure what I was getting myself into but it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Hello Mr. Blanket," Mr. Moseby said to the phone. Mr. Blanket? Oh my. "Yes I have a student here and I would like to set up some psychology sessions with you *pause* Yes *pause* Lillian Parker, I will bring her file to you in a few minutes *pause* Okay thank you *pause* Bye."

"Mr. Blanket?" I asked when he hung up the phone.

"I know bit of an odd name," He laugh writing something down. "Okay so tomorrow at 2 is your first session."

"Sounds good."

"Go to room 283 that's were his office is." He explained. "And if you want another session come back here and let me know."

"Alright thanks Mr. Moseby." I smiled leaving his office.

I walked down to the sky deck, knowing that's where everyone probably went after breakfast. When I got there they were all sitting by the pool.

"Hello." I smiled sitting with them.

"Hey Lily." Bailey said. "How did it go?"

"Good we just set up my first psychology session." I said simply.

"That's good." Cody smiled at me.

"Yeah with some guy named Mr. Blanket." When I said that everyone started laughing, I figured it was because of the name. "Yeah funny name I know."

"No that's not it," Bailey said sobering up from her laughing fit.

"Zack spent some time with Mr. Blanket before." Cody explained.

"Yeah and he was a nut case," Zack laughed when he saw the shocked expression on my face he continued. "He helped a lot, his methods were just a little strange."

Everyone continued to tell stories about encounters with Mr. Blanket and I started to get a little panicked. This was the guy that was going to help me? According to Zack he never actually studied psychology; he makes dolls, loves cupcakes and is in love with Miss Tutweiller. Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.

_The next day_

"Bye Lily see you later!" Everyone called as I got up to leave for my psychology session.

"Bye babe," Zack said giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"See ya later."

I walked down the halls looking for his room. I looked at all the numbers on the doors and I finally saw 283. I knocked then turned the door knob slowly, there sitting at a desk was a man who I assumed was Mr. Blanket.

"Hello there," He said in a friendly voice. He stood up and walked over to me. "You must be Lillian."

"Yes," I nodded shaking his hand

"I'm Mr. Blanket," He said then pointed over to two arm chairs in the middle of the room. "Let's sit down."

We sat down and he put a pen and paper on the coffee table in front of us.

"Alright Lillian," He started. "Today is just a short session where I'm just going to ask you some questions and get to know you a little and if you have questions for me feel free to ask."

"Ok," I said as he picked up his pen and paper.

"Alright do you go by Lillian?" He asked.

"I don't mind the name but most people call me Lily."

"Oh alright then Lily," He continued. "Tell me about your time here on the S.S Tipton. Roommates, friends and stuff like that"

"Well I first started going to school here last year. I really enjoy it and it's a lot of fun. My closest friends on the ship Zack, Cody, Bailey, Woody, Travis and London. London isn't here this year though. I didn't have a roommate last year but this year I'm rooming with Bailey."

"Good." He said. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes Zack and I have been dating for about a year now," When I said that I realized that it had been exactly a year today. It was at the dance the night before school started and school starts tomorrow, that's pretty cool.

"Zack Martin?" He laughed. "I remember him."

"Yeah he told me he came to see you before."

"Yes," He smiled. "Alright now what's the reason for you coming to see me?"

"Mr. Moseby wanted me to come?" I said slowly as if I wasn't sure.

"No, no," He laughed. "I mean the reason you needed psychology sessions. Depression, anxiety...etc"

"Oh," I said understanding the question now. "My father died about 5 months ago."

"Ahh I see," He nodded. "You were close to him?"

"Extremely," I said. "My parents divorced when I was 8 and I've lived with him ever since. My mother and I don't get along extremely well so I really wanted to live with my dad."

"Ok now you dad was a lawyer so he was gone a lot," He stated. I figured he must have read it from my file somewhere. "Tell me about that."

"Well I never really minded," I explained. "I would stay with family friends and he was never gone too long, at the most 3 days. We would move a lot which I didn't like at first but when I got older I saw it as more of an adventure."

"So you lived with your father so now do you stay with your mother?"

"No both my Dad and I decided that if anything happened to him he didn't want me to go to my mom." I said quickly. "I live in New York now with my older brother Nathan."

"How old is he?"

"27," I laughed when I saw the expression of a little shock on his face. "I know 10 year age difference."

"Do you like living with Nathan?" He continued.

"Yeah it's great." I said. "Were really close too and he's a great guardian."

"Good." He smiled. "Now how was the time for you right after your father's death?"

"It was hard," I started. "Thankfully I had Nathan and my friends. But my dad and I were so close it was hard for me to go on without him."

"Understandable." He said. "Anything really dramatic happen after his death?"

"Not really," I said trying to think. "Oh when I was dealing with the aftermath of my dad's death, the funeral, packing up the house, stuff like that I did develop a mild case of anorexia."

"Ok," He said writing a few things down on the paper. "How are you doing now?"

"Good," I said. "I still get sad about my dad sometimes but that normal and my anorexia is good but I do have to watch it."

"Alright well I think we laid down the building blocks today," He smiled putting then pen and paper down. "And next time we can start doing a little deeper into things."

"Ok."

"You did very well today Lily," He smiled then a timer when off.

"Does that noise mean I leave?" I asked.

"Oh no," he laughed then reached around the side of the chair to reveal a plate of cupcakes. "That means its cupcake time."

"Oh I see," I laughed. So he does have a thing for cupcakes.

"Would you like one?" He asked taking out a frosting pen.

"Sure," I smiled. "Thank you."

"A happy face for a happy tummy," He smiled putting a smiley face in frosting on the cupcakes. He handed me mine then started eating his own. (AN: My favorite line from Mr. Blanket in the show)

"Okay Lily if you decide to come back next week." He said finishing his cupcake. "I would like you to write a letter to your father,"

"A letter to my father?" I asked confused.

"Yes anything you would like to tell him or let him now in a letter."

"Alright," I smiled picking up my bag. I liked this idea. "Mr. Moseby told me to come see him if I wanted to make time for another session but can I just do that now with you?"

"You want to come back next week?"

"Yes I do."

"Very good!" He exclaimed taking a book from his desk. "I'm glad. Some people prefer not to, meeting with a psychologist isn't for everyone."

"Well I wasn't sure when we first started but now I think it will be good."

"Perfectly normal." He laughed. "Most people are very unsure when they meet me."

I didn't exactly know how to respond to this so I just laughed.

"Ok what day next week would be good for you?" He asked looking at his planning book. "I have Sunday and next Tuesday and Thursday open."

"Ok," I said thinking for a second. "Tuesday is good."

"Perfect I will see you then."

"Goodbye Mr. Blanket," I said opening the door. "Thank you."

"No trouble at all." He called as I walked out into the hall.

_Cody's point of view_

Bailey and I were sitting on the couch in the game room watching TV. It was raining now so we all came in to chill out here. Woody and Travis were playing best out of 20 games of fuse ball and Zack was lying on the ground in front of the couch staring at the ceiling.

"What time is it?" Zack asked. Bailey and I just groaned, Zack was getting bored which meant he was getting annoying.

"Zack you just asked 10 seconds ago!" Bailey said with an edge in the tone of her voice.

"Sorry I'm just soooooo bored," He whined.

"Then go write a book!" I said. I know it was a stupid thing to say but it's the first thing that came into my mind.

"Have you met me?" He laughed.

"Hey," Lily said entering the room.

"Thank god!" Bailey shouted at her.

"Are you that happy to see me Bailey?" She laughed walking over to us.

"No your boyfriend is bored and has been bugging us for the last hour!" I explained.

"Oh has he?" She laughed sitting on the floor next to Zack. "Bad Zackary."

"Yeah yeah I know," Zack shrugged then changed the subject. "How was Mr. Blanket?"

"Ohhh wait I wanna hear about this nut case!" Travis yelled. He and Woody came running over and sat on the chairs next to the couch.

"He isn't as bad as you said," Lily smiled. "We'll not that I've seen yet."

"No dolls?" I asked.

"Nope," She replied.

"No gawking over Miss Tutweiller?" Bailey asked.

"Not that I've seen."

"No crazy outbursts?" Zack asked.

"None."

"No cupcake obsession?" Woody asked.

"Well that I did see," Lily laughed. "He pulled them out after our session."

"Did he have his frosting pen?" I laughed.

"Yeah!" She said with smile. "He drew happy faces on the cup cakes and said-"

"A happy face for a happy tummy," Zack finished.

"Yeah! Exactly." Lily laughed. "Other than that he seemed like a nice guy."

"He is," I said. "It's just hard to tell sometimes under all the crazy."

We all laughed for a while thinking about Mr. Blanket. Once the laughter died down we sat in since for a few minutes….that is until Woody got hungry.

"Sooooo." Woody started he all knew what he was going to say.

"Ice cream?" We all asked at the same time. Woody nodded and jumped out of his chair.

"We better follow him and quick," Travis said standing up.

"Yeah we don't want to get band from another ice cream parlor on the ship." I said. Everyone laughed as we headed out to find Woody and the ice cream.

**So there ya have it :) Please review! Oh and if you have any ideas for the story let me know and I will make sure to give you credit for it. See you guys when I get back from vacation. Hope everyone is having an awesome summer. **


	3. Romance and Sexiness

**AN: Hello everyone! Sorry I was away longer than I thought I was gonna be. So I was disappointed to see that I only got 3 reviews for the last chapter :( I know you guys are busy but please just give me a quick review, it means the world to me thanks :) **

**Another quick thing! I know I promised 2 chapters but until I get some more reviews it won't be up, sorry.**

**Also! EmiGrimm had a good question. When are Woody and Travis going to get girlfriends? Haha well don't worry I have plans for both boys and it will be coming out soon in later chapters don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: I always forget this...Anyways I don't own Suit Life on Deck, Pretty Little Liars or 2am club buuut I do own Lily, Travis and the story plot**

Lily's point of view

"Alright class you can put your books away," Miss Tutweiller said then the bell rang. "Have a good weekend."

We all walked out of the classroom and went to the sky deck for a Friday smoothie. We made it threw our first week of school. Truth be told it wasn't that bad, just had to come to terms with summer being over.

Once we all got our drinks we sat down at a table.

"Let's toast to making it threw our first week as seniors!" Travis said as we all clinked glasses.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Zack asked. I was about to ask if we could have a night just for us but the intercom beat me to it.

"Attention students of Seven Sea's High," Mr. Moseby's voice boomed threw out the ship. "The welcome back dance that we had to post pone will be held tonight from 8 until 11 on the fiesta deck. That is all."

"Well I guess that answers your question," Cody laughed.

"This is going to be fun," Bailey gushed smiling at me. Gave her my best fake smile. Don't get me wrong I was excited for the dance but I haven't had any real alone time with Zack since we first got on the ship.

Zack must have noticed I was a little distant because he reached over and put his hand on my knee.

"Hey Lily we should probably go get ready," Bailey said standing up quickly.

"What?" I asked very confused. "Bailey the dance isn't for another 4 hours!"

"Yeah but I need to you help me find my pink nail polish!" She stammered while grabbing my arm. "Which might take awhile."

"Okay okay." I said as she dragged me out of the room.

She dragged me all the way back to our room.

"So where do you think this pink nail polish is?" I said walking over to her dresser to start the search.

"There is no pink nail polish," She sighed.

"But you said-"

"I made it up," She said sitting on her bed.

"Why?" I asked sitting next to her.

"I wanted to ask for your help."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I want to look really good for this dance," She said acting a little shy.

"Bailey you don't need my help looking good," I said patting her back. "You want to look different then you usually do?"

"Well.." She started to blush then put her head down.

"Come on Bailey," I laughed. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I want to look..sexier," She said. "You know for Cody."

"Ohh I get it," I smiled. "But why come to me? Sure you don't want to call London?"

"No Lily you're good at this," She said. "You're the person I need. I see the way Zack looks at you, you have amazing style in general but you know how to look sexy without being a slut."

"Thanks?" I laughed. "Good to know. Well of course I will help you! What would you like to start with?"

"I don't even know where to start." She laughed.

"Ok you go take a shower and wash your hair while I get some stuff ready," I said handing her a bathrobe to wear after.

"Alright," She walked over to the bathroom and shut the door.

While Bailey was in the bathroom I got out some magazines. I looked threw them for self help ideas, hair styles, make up styles. Then I laid out everything I would need to do her hair, nails and make up.

"Ok I'm ready!" Bailey said walking back into the room with her robe on and a towel on her head.

"Great," I smiled. "Come sit over here and I will do your nails."

Bailey wanted a French manicure. As I was working on them I decided it would be a good idea to work on the confidence aspect of being sexy.

"You know what the most important thing about being sexier for a guy is Bails?" I asked.

"Nope," She said looking threw a magazine. "What is it?"

"Confidence," I explained. "You have to feel beautiful and sexy in your own skin. When you do Cody will notice too. I still have trouble feeling beautiful sometimes too but when you have the confidence, trust me it shows."

"That's good advice," She smiled. "Thanks Lily, tonight for Cody I'm going to do my best."

"Good girl," I smiled. Once I was finished her nails she wanted to pick an outfit.

"Ok Bailey any idea's on what to wear?"

"Not really," She said biting her lip.

"Go look threw my closet," I said. "If there's anything you like try it on."

"Thanks Lils," She said as she started her search.

After trying on a few skirt/shirt combinations I got an idea.

"Bailey look in the back there should be a green strapless dress," I said excited to see what she would think. "See how you like it."

"I love it!" She exclaimed walking back into the room with it. "It's so pretty! You sure you don't mind if I wear it?"

"Not at all," I smiled. I knew it would look great on her, it was a semi dark green color dress. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The top was silk until the waist and the skirt was light layered chiffon that fell to her knee. AN: (Pictures of both girls dresses on my profile)

"Any idea's on hair?" I asked getting up from my spot on the bed.

"Yeah this one," She said pointing to a picture in one of the magazines. The style she chose was really cute, it was a messy bun.

"I love it," I said. "Let's get to work."

I brushed and dried her hair then got to work on the style. I pulled all her hair back but left some loose strands in the front. The bun was like a knot in her hair with some little loose strands. It looked laid back, loose and sexy.

"You like it?" I asked once I was done.

"It's amazing Lily!" She hugged me. "Ok let's stop dealing with me for awhile, it's already 6pm. You start getting ready and I will go get us some food."

"Ok deal," I ran into the bathroom, had a quick shower and washed my hair. I just finished drying my hair when Bailey came back with the food.

"I got us some pizza."

"Yum!" I smiled taking my plate from her. We ended up watching an episode of Pretty Little Liars while eating and lost track of time.

"Oh shoot!" Bailey said looking at her watch. "Its 7 o'clock."

"No big." I said turning off the TV. "We don't have too much more to do."

"I'm going to go do my make up." She said heading towards the mirror.

I headed to the closet to find something to wear. After a long while I decided on a fitted black dress. It had a v neck and the straps were in a halter style. The straps themselves had glitter on it along with the outline of the v neck.

I did one of my quick changes in the closet then stepped out to do my hair. Bailey was no where in sight so I figured she was getting dressed. I already had my natural loose curls in my hair but I took the curling iron to it just to give them a little more pop. Then I put in a black and white rhinestone flower hair clip.

I heard the bathroom door open and saw Bailey step out.

"You look gorgeous!" I almost yelled.

"You this so?" She smiled. Her smile was so big I though it was going to take up her whole face.

"And how do you feel?"

"Confident and sexy!" She laughed.

"Good!" I said walking in a circle around her. "This dress is perfect on you and it give you awesome cleavage."

"Thanks." She blushed. "You look fabulous too!"

"Thanks but I still need some make up."

"Great we are right on time." She said looking at the clock, which read 8:02.

After throwing on some foundation, mascara, lip stick and eyeliner we were ready to go.

Bailey's point of view

As Lily and I walked towards the fiesta deck I couldn't be happier. It was going to be a great night! I felt amazing, Lily really helped my confidence and I couldn't wait to see what Cody's reaction would be.

When we finally got to the dance 2am club "Worry about you" was vibrating off the speakers. The deck was packed with students. Lily and I finally found the guys by the food table, they had there backs turned to us so they didn't see us coming towards them.

"Hey guys," Lily smiled. They all turned and to look at us, Lily quickly went to Zack's side which left me standing in front of them alone.

"Wooo Bailey!" Travis exclaimed.

"You look hot," Woody smiled.

Zack whistled at me which made me laugh, and then I looked at Cody. His eyes where wide, his mouth opened and he wasn't moving or saying anything. I looked at him for a few minutes, I started to get worried that he didn't like my look.

"Hey lets go dance," Travis said suddenly. Everyone took the hint and left Cody and I to stand there in silence.

"Look Cody if you don't like it just tell me," I said wanting to get this over with. Again he didn't say anything, just stood there.

"Cody please I nee-" I was cut off by his lips crashing onto mine. Once I got over the surprise of the kiss I got into it and wrapped my arms around his neck.

After a few minutes he pulled away and took a step back, holding my hands and just staring at me.

"Bailey you look fantastic," He smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah it's different, amazing, fabulous and sexy." She said giving me a quick kiss and snaking his arms around my waist.

As soon as he said those words to me my heart swelled. I was so happy that he saw the sexiness.

"Thank you," I laughed. "You want to go dance?"

"Of course," He kept one arm around my waist, leading me towards the dance floor.

Cody and I danced to a few songs then I realized I haven't seen any of my friends around.

"Cody were is everyone?"

"Ughh I don't know," He looked around the room. "Oh there's Lily."

I looked over and saw Lily was sitting alone.

"Why is she alone?" I asked. "Where's Zack?"

"I don't know?" Cody said confused.

"Rhetorical question," I laughed. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," He smiled. "Let's go."

"Lily?" I said as we walked over to her. She looked up from her phone and smiled.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Great but where is everyone?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Oh Zack, Woody and Travis went after Tiffany," She said simply then laughed. "There going to try to get her to go out with Travis."

"So Zack just left you here?" Cody asked looking confused. I had to admit I was confused too, that didn't sound like something Zack would do.

"I said it was okay," She shrugged. "They will be back soon. Its ok I was fine, I was talking to Aria for awhile."

"The girl who dated the teacher?" Cody asked.

I gave Cody a look then tilted my head towards the exit, he got the message.

"I'll go see if I can find them," He said leaving us alone.

"Hey you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah of course," She smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"You just seemed a little down lately," I explained. "Sometimes I will look over and you will be deep in though and look a little sad."

"No I'm fine," She said simply.

"Lily come on your like my sister," I said putting my hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me if something is wrong."

"I just haven't had much time with Zack all week," She said.

"He's been avoiding being alone with you?"

"I don't think it's on purpose," She explained. I could tell she was confused herself. "There's always just something he wants or has to do."

"Well to me it doesn't sound like something Zack would do to you on purpose," I said patting her back. "I wouldn't worry."

"Your probably right," She laughed.

"Tiffany didn't go for me...yet!" Travis said walking over to us with the rest of the boys.

"She hasn't realized she's in love with you yet?" Lily laughed.

"No but she will soon," He laughed.

"In your dreams," Woody smirked.

A slow song started playing and Cody held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

"Of course," I smiled taking his hand. We walked onto the dance floor and started to sway from side to side.

"Did I tell you that you look gorgeous tonight?" He asked kissing my cheek.

"A couple of time," I laughed.

"Well that not nearly enough," He smiled.

Once "Take it off" by Ke$ha came on Woody and Travis danced with us.

"Where did Lily and Zack go?" Cody asked.

"They left soon after you two went to dance," Woody said.

"Do you want us to go find them?" Travis asked.

"No no," I exclaimed. "They need to talk."

"Everything alright?" Travis asked.

"Yeah," I smiled. "They just need to talk."

The rest of the time at the dance was perfect. Cody and I had a great time together and with all our other friends. We didn't see Zack and Lily again at the dance which worried me a little bit. I hoped they weren't fighting.

After the dance was over Cody walked me back to my room. As we walked down the hallway we passed the entrance to the sky deck and we heard a noise then someone giggle.

"Who's around here after 11?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said. "One second."

He peaked around the corner onto the sky deck and laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"You know how you were worried about Lily and Zack?"

"Yeah."

"Don't be," He laughed.

I walked over and looked onto the sky deck. Lily was sitting on the counter of the smoothie bar, Zack in front of her and they were kissing like there was no tomorrow.

"Lets go," I smiled taking Cody by the arm and walking back into the hall.

We walked to my room and stopped in front of the door.

"Night Cody," I said then kissed him. "Tonight was amazing." 

"Goodnight my beautiful, amazing and sexy girl," I laughed. He gave me one last quick kiss then walked back to his room.

I unlocked the door and walked in. I got my pajamas out, changed quickly then remove the make up from my face. I got into bed and watched TV for about half an hour. I was trying to stay awake until Lily got back but I was just too tired. So I turned the lights out and closed my eyes. Soon enough I was drifting to sleep, thinking about the wonderful night I just lived.

Lily's point of view

*Earlier*

"May I have this dance?" Cody asked Bailey. Reaching his hand out towards her.

"Of course," She smiled. She took his hand and they went to dance.

"Want to dance?" Zack asked me.

"Um actually can we go talk somewhere?" I asked and he looked at me confused.

"Sure let's go," He said taking my hand and leading me towards the door.

"Oooo Zack is in trouble," Woody said in a sing song voice.

"Shut up," Zack laughed. Once we got into the hallway he turned to me. "I'm not in trouble am I?"

"No," I laughed. "I was wondering if I was."

"You?" He asked confused. "No of course not."

"Ok," I smiled letting it go.

"No no what makes you think that?" He stopped me from walking and looked down at me.

"No its nothing it was a stupid thought," I said looking down.

"Lillian Cecelia Katherine Parker," He said looking me straight in the eyes.

"We haven't had time together since we got here and I just wanted to make sure you weren't mad or anything," I explained.

"No no of course not," He said.

"Yeah I know it was just a stupid idea I got in my head."

"Come here," I smiled then opened his arms. I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry, things have just been busy lately."

"I know I smiled. I felt comfortable now, knowing my worries were for nothing.

"I would never want to stay away from you," He smiled leaning down to kiss me.

The kiss turned into making out and the making out turned very heated. We stumbled around, our lips still locked until we got to the sky deck. There Zack lifted me onto the counter of the smoothie bar. He stood between my legs and we continued to kiss. It felt so good to be with him again. Good to be close to him, to kiss him, to feel him run his fingers threw my hair, up my leg and around my waist.

He pulled away for a quick second and rested his forehead on mine. I melted as he looked at me with such passion.

"I love you Lils," He smiled pulling me closer than I already was. "With all my heart, never forget that."

"I won't," I whispered. "I love you too Zack."

**AN: So I'm not extremely proud of this episode but I need to put it out. So I decided that from now on the chapters are gonna be a little shorter but I will update more ha-ha so I think that's fair.**

*******There are 3 "Pretty Little Liars" references in this chapter. If you can tell me what they are then I will give you a small role in one of the chapters :)*******


	4. Tiffany

**AN: Hey everyone, sorry this is late (again -_-) but my computer is crappy haha. Yeah so this chapter has been done for over a week but I just got my laptop to work today. Also the pretty little liars contest from the last chapter is still going on, so if you know look at the last chapter and get me know. So without further delay...chapter 4!**

**IMPORTANT!: What shows do you guys watch? I would like to do more of these contests so I want to know what shows/movies/books you guys like :)**

**Disclaimer: I always forget this...Anyways I don't own Suit Life on Deck, I do own Lily, Travis and the story plot**

Zack's point of view

Since today was Saturday morning Travis and I didn't get up until 10am. It would have been 11 or 12 but we didn't stay out too late after the dance.

"Dude why won't Tiffany go out with me?" Travis asked when he came out of the bathroom.

"I don't know, I don't understand girls," I laughed. "I'm just starting to understand my girl."

"Why must girls be so complex," He grumbled.

"You must really like her if you're this frustrated," I said feeling bad for him.

"Well I like her, I'm not head over heels like you were for Lily," He explained. "She's cute, nice and fun so why not go out with her?"

"Ah I get it," I laughed.

Travis wasn't a player but he's never been one for something really serious. In short, he isn't as bad as I used to be. I'm sure if the right girl came along he wouldn't pass her up.

"Well than were going to have to make a plan," He smiled. "You want to help me?"

"Sure," I said. "You know me, I love a good plan."

"Awesome!" He laughed. "Let's go over to Woody and Cody's and make a plan."

We walked down the halls until we go to my brother's room.

"Hey guy." Cody said opening the doors.

"Hey Codster," I said walking in and sitting on his bed. "Get ready cuz were hatching a plan."

"A plan? For what?" Woody asked.

"Travis wants Tiffany to go out with him," I explained.

"Alright then let's get to work," Travis said.

We sat in the room for over an hour coming up with ideas. Most of them had flaws and we knew it wouldn't work. A lot of them were insane, like they involve elephants, a monkey, three stones and a broken TV. Then Cody (being the logical one) came up with the idea to just ask Tiffany what she likes in a guy.

"But I can't ask her," Travis said. "She wouldn't tell me or you guys for that matter."

"That's true." Cody said. "But who can we get to talk to her?"

"Knock knock," Bailey said entering the room with Lily behind her.

"What goes on?" Lily said bouncing over to me.

At that moment we all had the exact same thought. Cody, Travis, Woody and I all looked at each other than towards the girls.

"Why are you guys staring at us like that?" Lily asked getting a look of worry on her face.

"Okay let me get this straight," Lily said. "You want Bailey and I to hang out with Tiffany and get her to tell us what she likes in a guy, so Travis can get her to go out with him?"

"Yes," Travis said excitedly.

"I don't know about this," Bailey said nervously.

"Me either," Lily agreed.

"Please! please, please, please," Travis yelled, dropping to his knees in front of the girls. "Please! Bailey, Lily! Do this one thing for me and I will be your best friend!"

The girls sighed, look at each other and then sighed again.

"Alright first off were already best friends," Lily started. "Fine we'll do it."

"Yes! Thank you," He smiled. "Oh I could just kiss you both,"

"Hey!" Cody and I both stood up, ready to jump in.

But I won't." Travis said quickly while everyone laughed.

_The next day_

Lily's point of view

"Okay Bailey ready?" I asked while we walked around the sky deck looking for Tiffany.

"Heck yes," She laughed. "Now where or where is Tiffany?"

We looked around until we finally saw her. She was sitting at the smoothie bar doing something on her phone. We walked over and sat down on either side of her.

"Hey Tiffany," Bailey greeted her.

"Hey Bailey, Lily," She said a little confused. I don't blame her, we really don't talk much. I mean we've talked before and knew each other but never really hung out.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Pretty good," She smiled. "How about you guys?"

"Oh were good," I laughed. "Right Bailey?"

"Oh yeah!" Bailey smiled.

"Ok I really don't mean to be rude," Tiffany started. "But why are you guys talking to me?"

Oh Tiffany, I thought to myself. In the short time I've know her one thing about Tiffany is that she speaks her mind and sometimes doesn't think before talking.

"Well Lily and I were thinking we would come over and get to know you better." Bailey explained.

"Oh that's cool," She said. "So what do ya want to talk about?"

"Um I don't know," I said pretending to think for a second. "How about relationships?"

"Ooo nice," She giggled. "You two are dating the twins right?"

"Yup," Bailey smiled. "Zack and Cody."

"Cool," Tiffany said. "How's that going?"

"Great," Bailey and I said at the same time.

"So are you dating anyone?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"No not at the moment," She sighed.

"Well what do you like in a guy?" Bailey asked.

"Hmmm," She thought for a second and then smiled. "I like a guy who dresses well, loves books, a guy who's cultured and knows different languages and what really makes me melt is a guy who plays an instrument."

Bailey and I just looked at each other. Okay I think we can remember all that.

"That's cool," I smiled then gave Bailey our signal to leave.

"Well this had been great!" Bailey said enthusiastically. We got up from the stools and started to walk away.

"Great talking to you!" I said waving. "We will do it again soon."

"Um sure!" Tiffany laughed.

We ran back to Zack's room where all the boys were. Finally we got there, completely out of breath mind you. Once we opened the door Bailey and I threw ourselves onto Zack's bed.

"How'd it go?" Travis asked quickly.

Bailey and I just ignored him, we where still trying to catch our breath.

"Travis calm down," Cody said. "Let them breath."

"Okay," He waited about 5 seconds then asked again. "Okay what happened?"

"She told us what she likes in a guy," Bailey explained.

"Perfect," Travis smiled. "Let's here it."

"Okay she likes a well dressed guy," Bailey started.

"A guy who loves books," I continued.

"Different languages."

"And if you want extra point," I told them. "Learn to play a musical instrument."

"Ok I think I can do that," Travis said looking a little panicked.

"Wait what?" I asked very confused. "You're just going to change and become her perfect guy?"

"Pretty much," He responded simply.

"Oh Travis," I laughed. "Don't change for a girl."

"I wont change that much," He said. "So you guys going to help me?"

"Of course," They all answered.

"Good luck boys," I laughed as Bailey and I headed to spend the day together, probably at the spa so we wouldn't have to deal with them for awhile.

Travis's point of view (AN: A first? I think so) 

I spent the last two hours shopping with Cody. I had to dress well to see Tiffany so Cody was the person to help with that. We were on our way back to the room now, Zack and Woody were there taking care of some of the other stuff Tiffany mentioned.

"We're back," I announced as Cody and I got into the room. "Whatcha got for me?"

"Ok so I translated some little phrases in Spanish, Italian and French, Woodchuck here found a simple musical instrument for ya and Miss Tutweiller gave me a 3000 page book!" Zack explained.

"Cool, what's the instrument?" I asked getting a little worried.

"The harmonica," Woody said holding up the small instrument.

"I can't play the harmonica,"

"Sure you can!" Zack said. "Its easy you just blow into it and your good! Easy easy."

"If you say so," I sighed. "So when should I charm her?"

"Tomorrow," Cody said. "That way she might forget that she told the girls all that by then."

"True, true," I said. "Alright boys lets get started, I have a lot to go over."

Lily's point of view (AN: sorry I'm changing POV's a lot) 

Bailey and I decided to do a little shopping after leaving the boys to there business. Right now we were having some lunch.

"So where do you want to head to after this?" Bailey asked taking a bit from her wrap.

"I'm not sure," I said sipping my coke. "Ooo we could check out that new store next to Urban Outfitters."

"Good idea!"

"Hey hot stuff," I look over and saw this guy who I've never seen before walking up to us. He had short black hair, was about 6 feet tall, kind of muscular and was dressed from head to toe is Hollister.

"Ughhh," Bailey groaned.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Jordan," She sighed. "He is so obnoxious. He's always hitting on my and stuff even though he knows I'm dating Cody."

"He sounds like a jerk," I whispered as he came closer.

"Oh he is," She rolled her eyes as Jordan reached us.

"Bailey my beauty," He smiled placing his hand on hers and pecked her on the cheek.

"Jordan stop it!" Bailey exclaimed as she slapped his hand away. "I have a boyfriend so just leave me alone!"

"Come on cutie pie," He smiled.

"She wants you to leave her alone," I said in a monotone voice. He looked over at me, as if he just noticed my presence.

"Whatever," He said then walked away.

"Has he been doing this for awhile?" I asked.

"Yeah," She said looking down at her plate. "I don't want to tell Cody though, he's not good with confrontation."

"Right," I said thinking about this situation.

"Whatever, lets get back to shopping!" She smiled dragging me away from the table.

Travis's point of view (last time I switch ha-ha promise) 

Today was the day, I was going to try and get Tiffany to go out with me. I had everything ready and I was on my way to the sky deck. Cody texted me saying that Tiffany was studying there by the hot tub.

I had to admit I felt pretty stupid walking around in a tux, carrying a 3000 page book and a harmonica.

When I got to the sky deck I saw Tiffany sitting right where Cody said she was. I looked to the left and saw Cody, Zack, Bailey, Lily and Woody all sitting at the smoothie bar, trying to look casual.

"Hey Tiffany," I smiled walking up to her.

"Travis?" He said with wide eyes, and then she smiled. "You look great,"

"Grazie bella," I said in Italian. One of the phrases I remembered it meant 'Thanks beautiful'.

"You speak Italian," She complimented.

"I dabble in a few languages," I smiled sitting next to her.

"Cool," She said. "So what are you up to?"

"Oh I was just on my way to see Miss Tutweiller to give her back this book," I said holding it up. "I read it in 2 days."

"Wow that's impressive," She said with a little giggle.

"Yeah then I'm going to the dinning hall to play some music," I said showing her the harmonica.

"Oh you play the harmonica?" He smiled then stood up.

"Hey everyone!" She yelled. Oh god I was in trouble now. "Want to hear Travis play the harmonica?"

"No no Tiffany that's ok" I stammered.

"We'll you were going to play anyways and I want to hear you."

"Um ok," I nervously stood up and took out the harmonica. I started to blow into it and move it across my mouth. The most awkward and horrible string of notes came out. After 5 minutes I sat back down completely embarrassed.

"Must be out of tune," I said.

"Right," She laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked confused.

"Travis, I know what you're doing," She smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"I know Lily and Bailey ask me about what I liked in a guy for you," She explained. "So I told them all that ridiculous stuff."

"What! Why?"

"If you really liked me then you would have the guts to take what I said and make a total fool of yourself," She laughed. "And you did, so now I know you really like me."

"You do?" I smiled.

"Yup," She said taking my hand. "So if you still want to, I would love to go out with you."

"That's great," I smiled. We walked hand in hand over to the guys. As embarrassing as that was...hey I got the girl didn't I?

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it :) Leave me a review letting me know! More reviews, faster the chapter comes out (if my computer stops being stupid) Anyways I'm sooooooooo excited for the next chapter so I'm starting right away!**


	5. Jordan Trouble

**AN: Hello all! So I was so excited to write this chapter I finished it in a day :) I hope you like it. It may be a tad fast paced but I hope you enjoy.**

**Also again let me know in a review or pm what TV shows/movies/books you guys like! Because I want to do more contests like the Pretty Little Liars one.**

Lily's point of view

"Ughh I hate math!" I said out loud to no one.

I was sitting alone in my room trying to get this stupid done. Bailey hanging out by the smoothie bar, probably with Cody, Zack and Woody were at the movies and Travis was with Tiffany.

I was about 3/4 of the way done when my phone started to buzz. I opened it and saw it was a text from Zack.

_Hey baby, still 5 minutes until the movie starts. You sure you don't want to come?_

I texted back that I wish I could but I had to finish this homework.

After another half an hour of work I was almost done when the door flew opened.

"Hey Bailey," I said without looking up from my work.

"Hey," She said quickly.

I looked up and saw they she looked very worried and her eyes were a little red.

"Hey what's wrong?" I said sitting on her bed with her.

"Jordan was just bugging me for the past hour after Cody left." She said.

"Did he do anything to you?"

"He tried to put his hands around my waist, my shoulder, my leg, hold my hand and he even tried to kiss me a few times and he succeeded a few times." She sniffed.

"Oh Bailey," I said hugging her.

I felt terrible. Bailey was a very sensitive girl who didn't know how to handle this sort of thing. She was the sweetest girl ever and I felt bad that she had to go threw this. But what could I do?

I sat there just hugging her for a few minutes and thinking of something to do.

"Bailey I'm going to help you but you have to promise me a few things,"

"Really? Oh Lily your the best!" She smiled. "What do you want me to promise?"

"I need you to keep the gang out of the sky deck for awhile tomorrow," I explained. "And you can't tell them about what I'm doing, especially Zack."

"Lily what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try and get him to loss interest in you and gain interest in me," I said. "I'll be able to handle him and I hate seeing you this upset."

"No Lily I can't let you do that," She said grabbing my shoulders.

"Bailey don't worry about it," I smiled. "Just promises me those two things? Please."

"Fine," She sighed. "But please be careful."

"It will all turn out fine," I smiled standing up. "A little flirting and its over with. Then if he comes after me I can deal and if I cant then Zack will."

"Alright," Bailey said very unsure. "Did I mention you're the best friend/sister a girl could have?"

"Thanks, now I better finish my homework."

_The next day_

"Lily are you sure you want to go threw with this?" Bailey said as I got ready to fake flirt.

"Yes Bailey for the 300th time I'm sure," I stepped out of my closet to show her my outfit. I kept my hair and makeup the same but I wore a mini black and white dress that I had. It was sleeveless, the bottom came down to my mid thigh and black high heels.

"He won't be able to resist," She smiled.

"Now you're going to keep the boys away?"

"Sure," She said. "Where do I tell them you are again?"

"If they ask, tell them I'm at Mr. Blanket's office."

"Alright," She opened the door. "I'm going, good luck and thanks again."

"No prob," I smiled walking with her. "I have my cell in case something goes wrong."

She walked down to Cody's room where the boys were as I made my way to the sky deck. I looked around and finally spotted Jordan sitting at a table. I slowly walked towards him, trying to swing my hips more than I usually would. When I got closer he looked up at me and his eyes widened. As I started to walk passed him I heard him call out to me.

"Where you going sexy?"

I turned around and pointed at myself. "Me?"

"Yes you," I walked back so I was standing next to him.

"Your Baileys friend right?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"What's your name sweet thing?"

"Lily," I said as he took my hand. I quickly pulled away.

"Lily, that's a pretty name."

"Thanks." I smiled

"So you forgive me for being a jerk to you friend the other day?"

"Of course," I smiled trying not to gag. "A good looking guy like you."

"Well in that case let's go for a walk," He took my hand and lead me down the hall.

"So where do you want to go?"

"You'll see," He smiled.

He just talked to me about my looks until we got to a janitors closet.

"Here one sec," He said opening the door. "I left something in here."

"Ok," I said when he pulled me into the doorway with him. I got a little nervous but didn't think anything of it.

Then he grabbed my arm and slammed the door. Thankfully there was a small light on so we weren't in the dark.

"What are y-" I started but he cut me off.

"I know what you're doing," He whispered in my ear.

"What?"

"I know your doing this to get me to leave Bailey alone," He said gripping my arm tighter.

"N...no..no," I stammered. Oh god what did I get myself into?

"Well if you want me to leave her alone then you're going to need to do a little more," He said pushing me against the wall.

I was about to scream when he forced his lips onto mine. I tried to push him away, slap him, and kick him, anything but nothing worked. I knew I had my phone in the pocket of my dress. I slowly took it out before he found it.

I continued to try and get him away from me but he responded my shoving his tongue in my mouth. I felt like vomiting but I knew I wouldn't be lucky enough for it to actually happen. His kiss was very rough and urgent, nothing like when Zack kissed me. Zack had some feeling and passion, this was just disgusting.

As I continued to get him off he picked me up and set me on a work bench that was in there.

His hands were running up and down my legs. I felt like crying but I knew that it wouldn't do any good. I had to find a way to get out of this before I got into more trouble. I held my phone close to my side. Praying he wouldn't notice it. I had to text someone quick, I quickly found Baileys number. I was going to write 'Help in the janitor's closet by the sky deck! SOS' but I only got to "help janitors clo' when he knocked the phone out of my hand. I looked down and saw that the message had sent. I wasn't sure Bailey would figure it out but I hoped for my sake she would.

Zack's point of view

Bailey had been acting really strange for the past hour. Every time I tried to go get a smoothie but would make up some weird excuse like all the fruit went bad, then two seconds later she had a new excuse.

"Bailey come on please I'm thirsty!" I said getting tired of this.

"No Zack!" She yelled.

"Bailey what's wrong?" Cody asked.

"Nothing at all," She said with a fake laugh.

"Then let's go!" Travis said.

"WAIT!" She yelled taking out her phone. She looked confused about whatever text she got.

"Who's it from Bails?" Cody asked

.

"Lily," She said still very confused.

"Here let me see," I offered.

"No!" She said backing away from me.

"Ok Bailey what's going on," Cody said getting frustrated. "Tell us right now."

"I can't!" She exclaimed sitting down on the bed. "I promised Lily I wouldn't!"

"What? What about Lily?" I yelled.

"Ohhh no," She said almost in tears. "She's going to be mad."

"Bailey what is she doing?" Cody asked.

"I cant," She sighed.

"Bailey please," I said calmly, looking her straight in the eyes. "You know how much Lily means to me."

"Alright," She said giving up. "This guy named Jordan has been giving me a hard time. I didn't want to say anything to you Cody so I just let it go. Then yesterday he was trying to kiss me and touch me so I told Lily. Then she said she wanted to help because she could handle him. So she made me promise to keep you guys here while she fake flirted with Jordan so he would leave me alone."

"SHE WHAT?" I yelled.

"Bailey why didn't you say anything about Jordan sooner?" Cody said sitting next to her.

"It's just your not very good with confrontation," She said simply.

"Wait!" I said. "Bailey show me the text Lily sent you."

"Oh right." She said passing me her phone. "Help janitor's clo."

"She probably meant to write janitors closet." Cody said reading the text over my shoulder.

"Why is she in the janitor's closet?" Woody asked.

"Oh no," Bailey said crying. "Maybe Jordan did something to her,"

"Bailey you said she was on the sky deck right?" I asked panicking.

"Yeah," She said still crying.

"Come on she's probably in the janitor's closet close to there," Without another work I ran down the hall towards the sky deck. Hoping that my Lillian was okay.

Lily's point of view

I gave up a few minutes ago. Every time I trying to push him away of scream he only did something worse to me, even hit me. He slide his hands up my dress, I tried to slap his hands away but he only kissed me harder and scratched my arm. I started to cry because I was pretty sure I was doomed now. He was going to hurt me and I had no way out. When he noticed I was crying he smiled and started to pull my dress up until it was around my waist.

"Please don't do this to me," I cried when he stopped kissing me for a second.

"Shut up," He yelled then slapped the side of my face.

He went right back to kissing/touching me and I went back to crying.

By this time I had lost 90% of my hope. I just rather he would do what he wanted and get it over with.

Then I heard a sound that made my heart sore and my hope come back.

Someone was banging on the door.

Zack's point of view

I ran to the janitor's closet and tried to open the door. Yes it was locked. I started banging on the door trying to get it to open.

"Guys help me it's locked!" I yelled to the others that were following behind me.

"Here I might be able to pick it," Travis said kneeling down in front of the door knob.

The rest of us kept banging on the door.

"Lily!" Bailey screamed. Tears streaming down her face.

I heard a small scream and then a thud. I swear to god if he hit her.

"Almost got it," Travis said. "There!"

He opened the door and the scene I saw in front of me made me want to punch him and cry all at once.

He had Lily sitting on a bench, her dress half off. She had red marks on her arm and face and tears falling from her eyes. Jordan stopped kissing her when I walked in.

"You bastard!" I yelled running up and punching him in the face. He fell onto the floor and got down next to him and just kept punching him.

"Zack! Zack!" Cody yelled pulling me off of him.

"We got him," Woody said patting my back.

"You handle Lily," Travis said.

I looked over and saw she had fixed her dress but she was still sitting on the bench, crying. Bailey was standing next to her, rubbing her back. When she saw me she motioned for me to come over.

"Lils," I said.

She looked up at me and continued to sob.

"Oh my god babe," I said touching her face. Her right cheek was red, she had scratches on her left arm and a few other little red marks and bruises.

"Can we leave?" She asked in a small voice.

"Of course," I was going to carry her but she got down and started walking. I wrapped my arm around her waist and left everyone else there.

"You okay?" I asked when we got to her room and sat down on her bed.

"Yeah," She said as I wipe a few away from her eyes. I didn't really believe her though.

"Come on Lily," I pleaded. "Tell me the truth."

She looked down a shook her head no. I didn't notice at first but she was crying.

"Oh Lils," I pulled her closer to me and just let her cry it out. After a few seconds she pulled away and ran towards the bathroom.

My fears came true when I heard the sound of her coughing and getting sick. I rushed in after her to try and help.

After she was finished, I walked back and laid on her bed. She came out of the bathroom and leaned against the doorway.

"Damn it!" She said pounding her fist against the doorway.

"Hey hey what's wrong?" I asked. Okay stupid question but I meant at the moment.

"All of this, its all my fault," She cried.

"No no Lily," I said walking towards her. "Remember the doctor said your anorexia can be cause by lots of thing, including dramatic events."

"Yeah but it was my stupid idea that brought on the dramatic event." She said.

"Lily you were just trying to help Bailey," I said. "You couldn't have known he would do that to you."

"I'm such an idiot," She cried.

"No your not," I said looking her straight in the eyes. Then I heard a knock at the door. I walked over and opened it to find it was Bailey, Cody, Travis and Woody.

"Hey guys," I said letting them come in.

"How is she?" Bailey asked as they all hesitated to come in.

"A little shaken and blaming it all on herself," I explained. "You guys can come in."

"Ok," When we got to the over to where I left Lily I heard the bathroom door close and coughing.

"Damn," I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"She okay?" Cody asked as they all sat down.

"Anorexia," I sighed putting my face in my hands. "I was so hopeful that she was done with that."

"She'll be ok Zack don't worry," Bailey said. "She's been threw a lot today. We will keep a close eye on her."

"Yeah good idea," I said getting up. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go help her."

"Maybe we should leave," Bailey said unsure.

"No its fine," I laughed. "After all this is your room too."

I slipped into the bathroom and saw her sitting on the floor being sick. I sat down next to her and held her hair back.

"Hey babe, alright now?" I asked as she rinsed out her mouth.

"Yeah thanks," She said.

"No problem," I said kissing her cheek.

"Hey Lily," Travis said as we came out of the bathroom.

"Hi guys," She smiled. "Thanks for the help today."

"No problem."

We just hung out for the next few hours. Cody and I went to the cafe to get food for everyone. Lily didn't eat much, I was going to say something but Bailey told me to let it go for today.

"Well it's getting kind of late babe," I said playing with Lily's hair. "You should probably get some sleep."

"You sure?" She asked. "I don't want to kick you guys out."

"Nah its fine," Woody said. "I'm used to getting kick out of places."

"I'm kind of tired too Lily so I'm going to go to sleep too." Bailey said.

"Alright," She smiled. "Night guys."

"Night Lily, night Bailey." Woody and Travis said as they left.

"Night Lils," I said kissing her

"Night Zack," She said. "Thanks for once again being my hero."

Cody was pretty tired so he went back to his room. The rest of us weren't so we changed then went back to my room to hang out for awhile.

"No way and she just stole the skateboard? Travis laughed as Woody rolled on the floor.

"Yeah! And I had to chase her!" I said telling them the story of the 79 year old women who came to the skate shop I worked it over the summer and stole something.

"Not that it would be hard to catch her," Woody said between fits of laughter.

"Yeah she wasn't that fast," I said as my laughter died down. "But she kept hitting me with her purse. I had so many bruises the next day."

"What's with old ladies and hitting with there heavy purses?" Travis asked.

"Not sure," I said. "Maybe it's an old lady rule."

Travis was just about to tell us a story about his grandfather when there was a knock.

"Its opened," Travis called out. The door opened and Bailey walked in wearing her pajamas, looking very tired.

"Hey Bailey," Woody said. "If you're looking for Cody he's in our room."

"Thanks Woody but I was looking for Zack," She yawned.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Sorry to bother you," She yawned again. "But Lily's yelling in her sleep and I don't know if I should wake her so I thought I would ask you."

"Aw Bailey you poor girl, you look exhausted." I said laughing slightly. She really did look tired. "Come on I'll wake her up and clam her down,"

I followed Bailey out and down the hallway.

"Sorry about this," I told her as we walked towards the girl's room.

"Oh its fine, Lily's had a hard day I completely understand," She smiled. "It's my fault anyways"

"No it isn't Bailey," I said. "Its that jerk Jordan's fault."

"Yeah but I shouldn't have let her do this," She sighed. "She was doing it for me."

"Don't give it another thought Bailey," I said patting her arm. "Lily's fine now that she's with us and she's a strong girl, she will be ok just give her some time."

"That she is," Bailey laughed. "I don't know how she's dealt with everything she's been threw."

At that point we got to Baileys room. She opened the door and I started to hear Lily yelling.

"No don't touch me!" She screamed. "Please don't do this!"

"I wonder what she's have a nightmare about?" Bailey said sarcastically and angry at the same time. "I wish we could have done a lot worse to that stupid Jordan."

"Me too," I agreed. "But he's banned from the ship so we never have to see him again."

"No! Someone help me!" Lily continued to yell.

"Go Zack I hate seeing her like this," Bailey said pushing me towards Lily's bed.

"Me too."

I walked over and sat on the bed next to Lily.

"Lils," I whispered shaking her a little while rubbing her arm. "It's just a bad dream Lily your ok."

She stopped yelling but she was shaking and whimpering a bit. "Wake up Lils I'm here,"

She woke up suddenly but when she turned from her side to sitting upright her arm flew back, resulting in me getting slapped in the face.

Lesson learned, don't shake Lily when she's having a bad dream.

"Ouch," I said rubbing my face. I could hear Bailey in the corner laughing at me.

"Oh my god Zack?" Lily asked breathing really heavily.

"Yeah it's me."

"I'm so sorry," She exclaimed. "I was having a bad dream and you were touching my arm and I thought you were Jordan."

"It's alright," I said leaning over and kissing her forehead. "You ok?"

"Yeah," She said trying to slow down her breathing. "That dream just freaked me out a bit."

"You want me to stay until you fall asleep?" I asked.

"No no Zack," She said. "I don't want you to loose sleep, I'm fine you got to sleep."

I knew she was trying to be brave but when I looked in her eyes I saw she was still pretty freaked out.

"No excuses," I said. "I'm staying here so you're comfortable and that's that."

"Thanks Zack," She said with a slight smile. Yet another sign that she was freaked out and needed me here.

"Hey Bailey is it ok if I stay until Lily falls asleep?" I asked.

"Bailey I don't need him here so if you're not comfortable tell him to leave," Lily yelled from beside me.

"Its fine Lily," She laughed. "I think it will be better if Zack was here Lily, you need your sleep."

"Yes Bailey thank you," I said then turned to Lily. "See?"

"Actually Zack I think it would be best if you just stayed here all night," She said from her bed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"It will be best for Lily," She explained. "Don't worry when Moseby starts asking questions I will explain everything."

"Oh thanks Bailey," I said.

"Thank you so much Bails," Lily said to her.

"No problem," She said rolling over in her bed. "Night guys,"

"Night," We both said.

I crawled into bed next to Lily, wrapped my arms around her and pulled her towards my chest.

"I love you Lily," I smiled kissing her goodnight.

"I love you too Zack," She said once we broke the kiss.

I stayed awake until Lily's breathing became even and I knew she was asleep. Then I quickly fell asleep with the girl I love safe in my arms.

**Soooo did ya like it? Did you hate it? Let me know! Please please please review! :D School for me starts on Wednesday so chapters may be shorter/later sorry but I need to focus on school.**


	6. Overdue authors note

Hello my wonderful readers!

I'm SO SORRY for my lack of updates. I thought school wouldnt set me back too much but it has big time! In short grad 11 is kicking my ass :P I have a lot more homework/tests/projects to do plus my friends and sports. I'm not ready to give up this story, I just wont let it happen but updates are getting almost impossible. I promise to try and update soon but please understand how hard this is for me.

I hope you guys will stick with my story.

Thanks for understanding :)

-Maggie


	7. It's a wonderful life on deck

**Hello good people of fanfiction. I feel terrible that I have not updated in so long but school sucks. Anyways I love all of you who are sticking with me on this crazy story what with my lack of time to update 3 your all awesome.**

**Follow me on Twitter! I update a lot about what's going on with this story :) my twitter is FFbella1985. Please follow me for updates! (link to my twitter on my profile) **

**ps...Happy belated holidays! I hope you guys had a great one! **

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Suite Life on Deck characters, I just own the plot, Travis, Daniel, Lily, Tiffany and Tara. This chapter is based on the Christmas movie 'It's a Wonderful Life'_

Zack's point of view

It had been about a month since the incident with Jordan, and things were still getting back to normal. It was Friday night and we were all out on the sky deck. Travis is standing with Tiffany, looking out at the water and talking. They have been going well for a new couple.

Tiffany was still getting used to everyone and vise versa. As I watched them they seemed pretty good together. Tiffany has long, pin straight, bleach blond hair and is about 5"6 but still shorter than Travis. She isn't very big but not as petite as Lily or even Bailey, she's more curves than both girls. She pretty girly but not as bad as London and she loves the color pink. When you first look at her you think she's a superficial dumb blonde but she's actually very smart. Also she is big into animal rights and is a vegetarian.

Bailey and Cody were doing some physics homework and it actually looked like they were having fun...typical. I'm glad their having fun thought because they just got over a little fight. Cody was helping Mr Moseby with a project for the hotel and had been ignoring Bailey, needless to say she wasn't happy. Thankfully they got over it pretty fast, last night Cody took Bailey out to a nice dinner and everything is cool now.

Woody is trying a new experiment that Cody showed him. He told Woody that if you connect a battery to two pieces of cheese, they will talk to each other. Of course this is a total lie but no one has decided to tell Woody that. So he's over there yelling at the cheese and cursing the wires for not working.

As the night grew darker I looked to the person who I believed went threw the most change over the passed few weeks. Lily sat next to me, looking out at the water with the most peaceful look on her face. It didn't take her too long to recover from the Jordan incident but we still had to keep a good watch for her anorexia. She had to have a few more sessions with Mr. Blanket but it really helped her. The first time he asked her to talk about what Jordan did, she didn't want to. The next time asked me to stay with her just while she told him about Jordan, which seemed to help. All in all she seemed to be doing pretty well.

The breeze came up slightly and brushed her hair off her face. I scooted closer to her when I saw a chill run threw her. I put my arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Cold?" I asked when she turned to look at me.

"Not anymore," She smiled leaning onto me.

"Hey guys," Travis said walking towards us. He motioned for Cody, Bailey and Woody to join us.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Brad called me and he's having a guy's night in his room, he wanted us to come." Travis explained.

Brad was a friend that we've known since last year. He wasn't a really good friend but we would hang out sometimes. **AN:(Anyone remember Brad from Back on Deck? If you can tell me what chapter he was in, you get a shout out next chapter)**

"Sure why not?" Cody said.

"I don't know," Woody said. "Brad can be kind of douche sometimes."

"Oh he's not that bad," Travis said. I had to admit Woody was right about Brad. Travis was more friends with Brad then us though. "Come on guys it will be fun."

"Alright," I said.

"Let's go then," Travis said. "See you girls later,"

"See you later Lils," I said kissing her quickly.

"Bye, have fun." She smiled.

We all headed up to Brad's room. By the time we got there, there was already about 4 other guys in his room.

"Hey guys!" Brad said waking over to greet us.

"Hey Brad," We answered.

"Glad you guys came," He smiled. "Drinks are over there and were watching the football game on TV."

We all walked over and got something to drink and then started watching the game, having a good time.

"Come on Saints! Take them down," I yelled at the TV. **AN: I don't know much about the NFL so I just picked the teams that played in the super bowl last year.**

"No way man Colts all the way," Justin said. Justin was another guy in our class who we knew but didn't hang out with a lot.

"Are you kidding me? In your dreams."

"Just wait and see," Justin said looking back at the game. "It's the Colts ball and they will get a touch down and break this tie game."

We watched as the Colts started to run with the ball. Then as one of the Colts made a pass one of the Saints intercepted the pass and headed for the end zone.

"Yes! Come on come on!" Travis and I yelled. "Yes Saints touch down!" **(AN-I remember that part of the Super bowl so well, it was amazing)**

"Oh whatever dude," Justin said laughing a bit.

After a few hours of good times Cody went over to talk to Brad for while. He had been talking to Brad for about 20 minutes when I heard him start to raise his voice.

"Why would you say that to my face?" Cody yelled at him. I rushed over to them to see what was going on.

"Hey what's the problem?" I asked.

"He's saying all this terrible stuff about Bailey," Cody explained.

"Dude," I said turning to Brad.

"All I said was that I thought she had him too wiped and she was kind of a bitch," He said simply.

"That's not really something you say out loud to her boyfriend." I said, very confused by this. "That's kind of a dick move."

"Whatever that's my opinion," He laughed taking a drink.

"Well your opinion is stupid." Cody said.

"Okay guys calm down," I said getting in between them. "Obviously Brad, you've had too much to drink and Cody, Bailey is a great girlfriend for you."

"Pshh what would you know about a good girlfriend," He said slurring his words a bit.

"What are you talking about Brad?" I sighed.

"Your girlfriends not that great." He laughed. "Sure she's smoking hot but way too much drama."

"Come on Cody let's go," I said.

"How do you deal with her!" Brad yelled. "If I were you I would ditch her and find someone better! Look around dude!"

"Shut up Brad," Travis said. "Come on guys let's just go."

"Alright," I said.

"Come on Woody were leaving," Cody said still a little mad.

"No there is still 10 minutes left in the game!" Woody whined from his spot on the couch.

"We can watch it in my room Woody," I hissed. "Now let go!"

"Fine," He sighed, following us out the door.

As we walked back down to my room I stayed silent. Once we got into the room I flopped down onto the bed.

Woody turned on the TV and we all started watching the game again.

"Hey Zack can I ask you something?" Travis asked, looking away from the TV.

"Sure."

"I don't mean to sound rude," He started. "About what Brad said, do you ever think about it?"

"About what?" I asked.

"About having a girlfriend who doesn't have so much drama,"

"I've ever really thought about it until now," I said.

"Don't get me wrong Lily is a great girl," Travis said.

"I think what Travis is trying to say is, that it must be hard to be involved with a person like Lily with her condition and passed." Cody clarified.

"Yeah exactly," Travis agreed. "Thanks Cody."

"No problem, I see where your going with this Travis," Cody started. "I mean most girls in general can be a handful at times but Lily has family issues and not to mention health issues."

"Yeah I don't know if I would be able to handle that." Woody said.

"Me either," Travis agreed

"Okay! I get it." I yelled.

They were all silent for a moment just looking at me.

"Zack, you okay?" Cody asked.

"Yeah," I said quickly walking to the door. "I'll be back later."

I started walking down the hall, I wasn't sure where I was going yet but I had to get out of there. I couldn't stop thinking about what they were saying and it was making me mad. I mean I love Lily right? I would never just up and leave her. Although sometimes it is really stressful having to deal with her life.

When I snapped out of my thoughts I realized I was right outside Bailey and Lily's room. I knocked on the door and Bailey answered.

"Hey Zack," She smiled. "Come on in."

"Thanks," I walked in and sat next to Lily on her bed.

"Hey Zack, what are you doing here?" Lily asked.

"You don't want me here?" I said possibly a little too serious.

"Um of course I do," Lily said uneasily. "But I thought you would be at Brads most of the night."

"Nah," I said hoping to end the conversation.

"Alright," Bailey said trying to break the awkward situation I had created. "Well Lily and I went to get her new report from ."

"Oh yes I wanted to tell him about that, thanks for reminding me Bailey," Lily smiled. "He said my anorexia has gotten better, even after my little relapse."

"Yeah and he even said Lily gained some weight," Bailey said very proud of Lily.

"Okay you know what I don't want to hear about this anorexia anymore!" I snapped at the girls.

"Zack are you okay?" Lily asked, her eyes wide in shock.

"Yeah I'm fine ok?" I kind of yelled. "I just don't want to listen to all your drama."

Before I heard what either of the girls had to say I stormed out of their room. I really don't know why I said that stuff to Lily. In my heart I knew I should have been happy and proud but my head was screaming that I didn't have to deal with this. As I walked around the ship I could feel my anger building, I even started to shake a bit. I had no idea what was wrong, then the whole ship felt like it was spinning. I grabbed my forehead, trying to stop the spinning but everything just faded to black.

When things came back into focus I looked around and realized I wasn't in the hall anymore. I was in the class room, but no one else was around. I looked down and saw I was dressed different too. I was in more black and tattered clothes, it looked like I had been playing football and things went wrong. I saw some sort of mark on my arm where my sleeve was pushed up. I pushed my sleeve up to my elbow and saw it was a tattoo. When did I get this? It was a tattoo of a fist and under it said 'My rules'.

"What is going on?" I whispered to myself. Just then Miss Tutweiller walked in, she looked sad and had bags under her eyes.

"Alright Zack you can go now," She said in a monotone voice. "I'll see you back here tomorrow at 3"

"But class ends at 3," I said confused.

"Yes Zack but you have to stay after class for 5 weeks remember?" She sighed.

"No," I answered. "What did I do?"

"Don't play dumb with me Zack," She said getting a little angry. "You ruined one of the guest's parties last week, among other things."

I had no idea what was going on. I don't remember doing anything wrong and I don't know how I got here. I decided to just go along with it and get out as fast as possible.

"Oh yeah right," I said walking to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Miss T."

I walked out onto the sky deck, trying to find someone to explain to me what happened. I couldn't find anyone at first then I found Lily, or at least I think it was her.

"Lily?" I said walking up to a girl who I was pretty sure was my girlfriend.

"Zack?" She said looking up at me.

"What did you do? What happened?" I asked. She looked sick, like she was dying and hasn't eaten in 30 days. She had no fat on her at all and she was all skin and bones. Her beautiful face was thinned out and just didn't look like her. She also had her long hair was cut off right up to her shoulders.

"What are you talking about?" She said coldly.

"Your hair," I said reaching out and touching her hair.

"It's been this way for a long time Zack," She said with a tone I've never heard from her before. "Why do you even care?"

"You're my girlfriend!" I said. She gave me a look like I was growing a second head.

"Zack what's the matter with you? We haven't been dating since my dad died!" She yelled.

"What?"

"Zack you broke up with me remember?" She screamed.

"No I don't."

"Okay this is obviously some sort of sick joke," She said then turned and started to walk away.

"Wait Lily!"

What?" She turned back to look at me.

"Why did I break up with you?"

"You said you didn't want to deal with my drama anymore," She said then walked down the hall. I broke up with her, does this mean I took Brad's advice?

Okay what the hell is going on? I don't have a girlfriend, I have a tattoo and I'm crashing parties.

Then I saw Cody walking by, he looked the same. Finally something that's the same!

"Cody!" I said running over to him.

"Hey Zack," She said sitting down. "How was detention?"

"Fine I guess" I said sitting next to him. "Where's Bailey and Woody and Travis?"

"Woody's in his room," Cody said simply.

"And the others?" I asked.

"The lovebirds are probably off somewhere," He sighed. "Why do you care? They haven't hung out with us in a long time."

"Wow wait!" I said trying to make him shut up. "Bailey and Travis are dating? You two are supposed to be together."

"Zack, Bailey and I broke up at the beginning of the year remember?" He said with the same expression Lily had just given me.

"You mean when you two had that stupid fight?" I asked remembering that fight from earlier on in the year.

"I guess so."

"No you two got back together Lil-" I stopped there because I remembered that Lily had come up with a plan to get them back together and by the looks of things she wasn't around to do it this time.

"Ohh Zacky!" I heard this high pitch girly voice call.

I turned around and saw this platinum blond, 5'5 girl walking towards me. I recognized her as Tara a new girl that joined our class this year. She had basically taken Landon's place as the stupid/hot girl but she wasn't as rich, she just got guys to buy her stuff. She was wearing huge pink sunglasses, long gold earrings, 20 bracelets on each wrist, a bright yellow tank top, gold tights and black high heels.

"Um hi Tara," I said as she got closer to me.

"I missed you," She laughed then kissed me.

"Wow what are you doing?" I said pushing her away.

"I'm kissing my boyfriend silly," She said her annoying voice.

"I'm not your boyfriend."

"Yes you are," She smiled then threw herself onto my lap.

"When did we start dating?"

"Oh come on my little sexy beast," She laughed. "Remember you started dating me after you dumped that dramatic little bitch."

"Hey don't talk about her like that!" I yelled.

"Zack that's the whole reason you broke up with her!" She said getting up. "What's wrong with you today?"

"Sorry," I said trying to come to terms with this situation. "I just need to go lie down."

"Okay well you go have a nap and call me after." She said kissing my cheek. "Later Zack's brother!"

"Bye Tara," Cody said rolling his eyes.

"Okay I'm going to go lie down," I said starting to walk down the hall. "Wait, I still live in room 34 right?"

"Yes," Cody said. "You sure your okay Zack?"

"I hope so," I said simply.

I walked down the hall and into my room. It was messy as hell, just like it was first year. I made a path towards my bed and laid down. I started to drift to sleep when I felt someone shaking my shoulder.

**(Just in case y'all didn't get it, Zack was having a dream of what would happen if he took Brad's advice and stopped dating Lily)**

"Zack? Zack wake up," I heard a voice call out.

I slowly started to open my eyes and all I saw was a few people but they were all blurry. As they things came into focus I saw that I was in my room and Cody, Travis, Bailey and Woody were all standing around me.

"Cody?" I asked when my head stopped spinning.

"Oh good your okay," Bailey smiled.

I sat up and looked at my arm, there was no tattoo.

"Bailey are you still dating Cody?" I asked.

"What?" She laughed taking Cody's hand. "Of course."

"Why? What have you heard?" Cody said in fake panic.

"Nothing," I laughed. "Wait where is Lily? Did I break up with her?"

"Hey guys I got the ice," I heard Lily's voice call, then saw her walk in. "Is he up yet?"

"Yeah and he's saying some pretty weird stuff," Woody laughed.

"Lily!" I yelled running over to her. She started to say hi but didn't finish because I grabbed her by the waist and started to kiss her.

I heard her drop the ice she was holding but I didn't care. We continued for about 5 minutes then I heard Travis start to cough.

"Wow you okay Zack?" Lily asked when we broke apart.

"Yes my beautiful, beautiful Lillian," I said kissing her forehead. "I'm so sorry for freaking out at you, I was an idiot."

"No that's okay," She smiled. "I know it's a lot to deal with."

"No, I love you to death no matter what's going on," I said placing light kissed on her lips to her cheek and all the way down her neck.

"Okay well I'm officially lost and have no idea what's going on," Travis laughed.

"Well whatever happened everything is okay now," Bailey said.

"Yes," I said smiling at Lily. "Everything is a wonderful."

"Righhht," Woody said shaking his head. "So who's up for smoothies?"

"Let's go!" Travis said pointing to the door.

We walked out to the sky deck and ordered our smoothies. While Cody was passing them out, Tara walked passed us.

"Hey guys," She said as she walked.

"I have a girlfriend!" I yelled putting my arm around Lily.

"Um okay," She said with a confused look. "See you guys later."

Once Tara was gone everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Trust me," I laughed. "You don't want to know so don't ask."

"Right," They all laughed in response.

**There ya go! Again sorry it took so long, but I'm sorry to say that the next update won't be coming any quicker. School is too crazy and I honestly don't have much time to write anymore, I wish I did but I don't. Please please please please please please please REVIEW 3 just a quick one would be wonderful! Thanks guys! You're the best :)**


	8. London Arrival

**AN- So I give all of you full right to throw things at me! Because I suck. I'm so sad to say this but this story really isn't holding my interest anymore. I can't stand the thought of abandoning this story, it breaks my heart so I won't do that yet. I will keep you all posted on this stories status. I hope you all don't hate me too much. **

**For now I'm trying to get all my ideas together for this story. If anyone has any ideas of what you want to see in this story let me know**.

Lily's point of view

I woke up early the next day which was weird because it was a Saturday. I suppose it was because of the strange things that happened with Zack last night. I'm not exactly sure what happened but he's okay now, and that's all that matters. I decided to call Nathan because I had nothing better to do at 7am. Right now he was in Italy so he's 6 hours ahead of me.

I got up and tried to be a quiet as possible so I wouldn't wake Bailey. I went into the bathroom and got dressed. I put on black skinny jeans, a blue and black stripped v-neck tank top that flowed a little passed my hips, a small belt around my waist, a long silver chain necklace and black high heel lace up ankle boots. I silently took my phone and walked out into the hall. I walked up to the sky deck and sat down in a chair so I could look out at the ocean.

"Hello?" Nathan answered the phone.

"Hey Nate," I smiled.

"Hey Lils," He said. "How is life at sea?"

"Pretty good," I sighed. "How is Italy?"

"It's great I regret not being about to come here with you and dad."

"Yeah we had an amazing time there," I said smiling at the memories of my dad.

"You up early," He stated. "What time is it there?"

"A little after 7."

"Any reason you up so early? Is everything ok?" He asked. I could hear the tone of worry rise in his voice.

"Everything's fine Nathan," I said. "Don't worry, I'm not sure why I'm up this early."

"How the anorexia?" He asked. He knew all about my relapse and my incident with Jordan. "Did you get a new report from Mr. Blanket?"

"Yes," I smiled. "He said things are going very well and I've even gained some weight."

"That's great Lily!" He said getting excited. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Nate,"

"Umm..Lily... there's something I have to tell you," Nathan said hesitantly.

"Sure Nate is every thing okay?"

"Yeah it's just something has changed since you left Lils."

"Like what?" I asked nervously. You see I'm not a person who loves change very much.

"I have a girlfriend," He said quickly.

"A girlfriend? really?"

"Yes."

"Who is she? Do I know her? What's her name? Is she nice? How long have you been dating?" I asked frantically.

"Her name is Jenna, she started working here after one of our business managers left, she is very nice and we've been dating for a few months now." He said trying to remember all my questions.

"Oh I see well that's great I'm happy for you," I said a little unsure.

"Thanks Lily," He laughed. "I can't wait for you to meet her and she's excited to meet you too."

"Great well I better go," I said. "I'll call you later Nate."

"Alright talk to you later bye."

"Bye Nate."

I walked down to the cafeteria and got some food for Bailey and I then went straight back to my room. I open the door and saw Bailey still asleep in her bed. I hated to wake her but I needed to her someone about this Nathan situation.

I jumped on her bed and sat next to her.

"Morning Bails," I smiled

"Lily?" She said rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What time is it?"

"7:40" I said innocently.

"In the morning?" She sighed.

"Yup but don't kill me I brought food," I smiled holding up the bag.

"Ughh fine what did you get me?" She smiled sitting up.

"Your favorite," I smiled. "Blueberry muffin, 2 pancakes with syrup and a coffee with 1 cream and 2 sugars."

"You did good," She laughed taking the bag from me. "So reason for the early morning wake up call."

"I called Nathan this morning," I said taking a bit out of my banana bread. "And he told me he has a girlfriend."

"What? No way! Really?" She asked.

"Yup," I said putting more food in my mouth.

"That's a good thing," He smiled. "Isn't it?"

"Well yeah I guess so," I sighed. "I guess I'm just nervous because I don't know her or what she's like."

"Don't worry about it Lily." Bailey smiled. "I don't think Nathan would go for the bitch type."

"Yeah your right."

"That's not all that's bothering you is it Lily?"

"This could change a lot Bailey," I said looking down at my hands.

"What do you mean?" She said looking at me. "Nathan won't forget about you just because he has a girlfriend."

"Well there's that but I'm thinking about if things get serious between them and she moves in with Nate," I explained. "What guy is going to want to live with his new girlfriend and his little sister?"

"You'll both figure that out together Lily," She said patting my hand. "Nathan loves you and he's your guardian he will look out for your best interests."

"I suppose so." I sighed. "Anyways I don't want to think about it anymore."

"Alright." She smiled and took a sip of her coffee. "So what are we going to do today?"

As if on cue her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She answered. "Oh hey London! Once sec I'll put ya on speaker."

"Hey ladies!" London said as Bailey pushed the button so we could hear.

"Hey London what's up?" I smiled.

"Me!" She laughed. "I'm on a plane."

"That's cool," Bailey said. "Where are you going?"

"To see you guys," She said simply.

"WHAT?" Bailey and I both yelled.

"Yeah sorry I didn't tell you but I just found out that I would have the next few days off." She explained. "So I just jumped on the plane."

"That's awesome!" I smiled.

"When will you be here?" Bailey asked.

"In about an hour," She said.

"Alright well were going to wake everyone up and we will see you soon." Bailey laughed.

"Ok see ya!" London said.

"Bye," Bailey and I said as she hung up.

"Well then," I started as I sat on my bed. "We gotta wake up the boys."

"Yup," Bailey said finishing her pancakes. "You wake up Travis and Zack and I'll get Woody and Cody."

"Sounds good." 

We walked down the hall to where the boys rooms where.

"Meet you back in our room," Bailey said as she stepped into Cody and Woody's room.

"Okay," I whispered as I walked into Zack and Travis's room

I shut the door behind me and looked to see Zack and Travis sleeping soundly in there beds. Now I realize I could be nice and wake them up in a gentle way...but I decided against it. I slipped off my high heels and ran over to Zack's bed and jumped on it.

"Excuse my boys this is your wake up call," I yelled as I continued to jump on Zack's bed.

"What the?" Travis said looking over at me.

"Why Lily why?" Zack said rolling over to look at me.

"Because London called and she's going to be here in an hour." I said as I jumped over to Travis's bed. "So get up!"

"No," Zack said covering his head with the bed sheet.

"Come on mister," I said jumping back over into his bed.

Both boys seemed to be ignoring me so I had to step up my game. So I continued jumping on the bed and started to yell.

'Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I yelled as I jumped.

This continued for about 10 minutes until Travis had enough.

"Zaaaaaack!" He yelled putting his pillow over his face. "Make her stop!"

"How do you expect me to do that?" He asked.

"I don't know," He groaned. "She's your girlfriend."

"Lily?" Zack said with his eyes still closed. I stopped my jumping and sat next to him.

"Yes?" I smiled.

"Come, sleep." He said as he pulled me down by my arm so I was lying next to him.

"No no!" I laughed getting up. "Come on guys London will be here soon you need to get up!"

"I can see her later," Travis said.

"Don't make me come over there," I said crossing my arms and giving him my serious look.

"Fine fine," He sighed getting out of bed. "I'm having a shower. Geez you're not even my girlfriend and I still get harassed."

"Good choice," I smiled patting him on the back as he got his clothes and went into the bathroom.

"You better get your butt out of that bed once he's done," I said pointing at Zack.

"Where are you going?" He asked as I slipped my heels back on and headed for the door.

"My job here is done," I smiled. "Heading back to the room."

I walked over to the door and opened it, as soon as I was about to walk out I felt a pair of arms around me pulling me back.

"I think you should stay here," He whispered in my ear.

"You think so?" I laughed as he brought me over to his bed.

We started to make-out when the door opened.

"Hey Zack did you get woken up too?" Cody said as he entered the room with Woody behind him.

"Psh I wish we got woken up that way," Woody said as he sat by my desk.

"Hey guys have you seen Lily?" Bailey said walking into the room.

"Yeah she's in her usual spot sucking my brother's face," Cody teased.

"Hey now," I laughed. Just then Travis came out of the bathroom.

"What did I miss?" He said sitting down.

"Usual," Woody smiled. Before I could ask what that meant Travis looked at Zack and I.

"Saw that coming," He laughed. "Can't leave you two in a room for 5 minutes without you being all over each other."

"Oh come on it's not that bad," Zack defended.

"Yes it is," They all said at the same time.

"Alright fine we will have a little bet," I said. "For the rest of the day I will not touch Zack at all."

"Ooo this could get interesting," Cody smiled. "Rules?"

"No kissing, no hand holding, no touching at all!" Bailey offered. "But instead of the day let's say until London leaves tomorrow night."

"Deal," I said.

"Wow! Wow!" Zack said panicking and grabbing my waist. "I don't like this bet."

"Zackary come down," I said pushing him off of me. "It's only for a few days."

"What do we get if we win? or lose?" Zack asked.

"Losers treat winners to lunch?" I offered.

"Sounds good," Everyone agreed.

"Alright everyone!" I said. "Let's go see London!"

"Yeah." Bailey agreed. "You guys finish getting ready and meet us on the sky deck."

Cody, Bailey, Woody and I all left the room and walked down to the sky deck. We ordered something to drink and waited for London to arrive.

"Wait about this bet," Cody started.

"What about it?" I asked sipping my drink.

"I think we should have one person keeping and eye on you and Zack so we know if you lose," Cody stated. 

"Good idea," Bailey said. "I'll do it."

"Sounds good," I smiled. I was pretty sure I could win this bet…Zack might be a problem.

Soon after Zack and Travis came down to join us in the wait for London.

"Is she here yet?" Zack asked sitting down with a tired look on his face.

"Nope not yet," Bailey said. "She should be here soon."

Zack went to put his head on my shoulder but I jumped away. This sent him falling to the floor.

"What was that for?" Zack asked sitting back on his chair.

"No touchy remember?" I smiled.

"Oh right," He replied in a monotone voice.

"Come on Zack have some will power!" Travis said punching Zack on the shoulder.

"I do," Zack grumbled.

Suddenly we heard a loud noise coming from the sky.

"There's the helicopter," Woody said as the wind started to pick up.

"Everyone please clear this part of the deck while the helicopter is landing," Mr. Moseby yelled as the helicopter approached.

The pink helicopter landed easily on the sky deck and minutes later London stepped out of it.

"I'm here!" London yelled as she climbed out.

"London!" We all shouted then ran over to greet her.

"How are you guys?" She asked hugging us.

"Cant complain," Travis laughed.

"How are you London? How's traveling?" Cody asked.

"Oh it's wonderful!" London smiled. "It actually interesting to see how the hotel business is run."

"That's cool," I smiled. "So what do you want to do while you're here this weekend?"

"Hmm I don't know," London hummed. "We will have to plan some stuff."

"Sounds good," Cody said.

"Lily and I will help put your stuff away then we can start planning stuff alright?" Bailey suggested.

"That sounds fabulous," London smiled then clapped her hands. "Let's go ladies! See you guys later."

"Bye guys," The boys said as we took some bags and headed off to London's room.

**So what did ya think? This is a lot shorter but I need to make chapters shorter if there ever going to get done, sorry for the inexcusable wait guys. Your all awesome readers and didn't deserve to have to wait his long **


	9. Two days with London & a Surprise

**AN: No more excuses -_- I just suck haah. I'm half not into this story and I have no time to write. But I had inspiration, let's hope it sticks. Just know that I will NEVER GIVE UP on this story...ever I promise. So to say I'm sorry this chapter is super long. Enjoy**

Lily's point of view

We took London to her cabin and helped her unpack. We were all ready to plan the activities for the weekend.

"So what should we do today girls?" London asked then jumped on her bed.

"I don't know what can we do at 8:15 on a Saturday?" I said attempting to think.

"Shopping!" London said instantly.

"None of the stores are open," Bailey explained.

"And the boys will probably get bored and go back to sleep," I added.

"Excuse me, my daddy owns the boat," London said excitedly. "I can open anything I want, and don't worry with the store I have in mind the boys won't get bored. "

"Oh I know that face," I laughed. "It's an evil plan isn't it?"

"Maybe a little."

"London where are we going?" Bailey asked nervously.

"One sec I'm going to arrange it," She smiled wickedly as she dialed a number on her phone. "Let's just say it's a special secret."

"Huh?" Bailey looked at me once London left.

"Not a clue," She sighed. "A secret."

"A secret store only London knows about?" I threw out.

"That's a good possibility," She laughed. "She owns the whole boat."

"Back!" London laughed. "It's all set."

"What's all set? Where are we going?" Bailey pleaded.

"And why is it a secret?" I asked.

"It's the best kind of secret," London said with a sly smile. "It's not really mine though...it's Victoria's."

"Ohh no way!" I laughed.

"I don't get it who's Victoria?" Bailey asked innocently.

"Where going to Victoria Secret," I said patting her shoulder.

"London!" She yelled. "No way! I refuse to try on lingerie for the guys."

"Oh calm down," She smiled. "Were going to try on sleepwear, actual clothes and maybe some swimsuits."

"They have really nice clothes there don't worry," I smiled.

Just then Bailey burst out into laughter while London and I stared in confusion.

"What is wrong with you?" London asked with a strange look.

"This is going to make the bet even better," She managed to get out between laughs.

"Oh crap," I sighed.

"What bet?" London asked.

"We made a bet that Zack and I can't touch until you leave because apparently our lips are sewn together." I explained.

"His going to go completely crazy," London laughed.

"This isn't fair," I muttered.

"You agreed to the bet," Bailey teased. "Let's go!"

At the store

The boys followed behind us as London led the way, keys to the store in hand.

"So where are we going?" Travis asked.

"Oh I'm sure you will enjoy London's idea." I laughed.

"Zack sure wont." Bailey added as I rolled my eyes.

"Here we are!" London said joyously.

"NOOOO!" Zack screamed as he saw the sign on the store.

"Calm down," I laughed.

"No I refuse!" He said. "This isn't even fair to the bet."

"Come on Zack man up," Travis said.

"Fine," He sighed. "But you are buying every single thing you try on so we can do this again once London leaves."

"Sure babe whatever you say," I said as Bailey and I looked over some dresses.

Bailey, London and I wondered around the store picking out different things to try on. We ran around goofing off for a few hours. The boys joined in on our foolishness but it was funny. Finally after nearly destroying the place we decided to try on some clothes.

London went first in a red hot dress. It was halter style with a sweetheart neckline. The ruching hugged her body until her mid thigh. You could tell she loved it by the way she danced around the store. Her second dress was another halter style but with a v-neck. The cheetah print really looked good on her. She walked around pretending to be a cat and did cat like motions.

I made Bailey go next because I knew she would look amazing in her dresses. The first dress was a beach style. It tied around her neck and had a wide scoop neckline. The blue pattered fabric flowed out to the middle of her thigh. I could practically hear Cody's jaw drop. I joined in by picking out accessories for her such as huge sun glasses, a wide sunhat and flip flops, she looked like a celebrity. Her second dress was a grey, white and black patterned number. It had wide straps and a sweetheart neckline. It fit her perfectly to her waist then flowed out to her knee. Cody complemented by saying she looked perfect. They were truly adorable together.

I was next but I was nervous that Zack would lose the bet as soon as I stepped into the room. My first dress was very classic. It was purple and had short caped sleeves with a sweetheart neckline. It was tight to my waist with a corseted bodice. The almost silky fabric flowed out slightly from my hip to my thigh. Zack loved it but thankfully it didn't tempt him too bad. My next dress was a bit on the sexier side. It was a crystal blue color with wide straps and a v-neck. The fabric was crossed over my chest to create a layering effect. It came down and hugged my curves until my thigh. I honestly thought Zack may have a heart attack. Travis, Woody and Cody were making jokes to try and get Zack to crack. I was very proud that he didn't break the whole time.

Later that night, Baileys POV

After the store we went for lunch and chilled out for most of the day. We caught up with everything that was going on in London's life and vise versa. We decided to catch a late movie around 9.

"What should we go see?" Cody asked as we walked to the theater.

"I don't know," I said looking at the list of movies that were playing. "London you pick."

"Hmm," She said looking the list over then smiling. "The Amazing Spider Man."

"Awesome," Travis said excitedly.

"London just wants to see Andrew Garfield in that skin tight suit," Lily teased.

"I will freely admit to that," London laughed.

We bought our tickets and headed into the theater and sat down.

"Someone will have to keep a close eye on these two during the movie," Cody said once we were seated.

Lily rolled her eyes and went to put her legs over Zack's lap like she always does at the movies.

"No," Zack yelped moving his legs so Lily would touch his.

"Right," Lily realized blankly. "This does suck, why did I agree to this?"

"I don't know but you did so deal with it," Woody laughed.

"I'll watch them," I offered.

I felt bad because I could tell Zack and Lily weren't comfortable. Yet, at the same time it was cute to see how lost they were without each other's touch.

The movie was really good and also funny. Gwen and Peter were so adorable together. I glanced over to make sure Zack and Lily were apart, they were both looking very unimpressed at the movie. Suddenly I felt a hand on my cheek, which pulled my thoughts away from my friends.

"They will be fine," Cody whispered in my ear. He put his hands under my chin and turned my face towards his. Once we were facing each other he pressed his lips to mine. Then I was lost, the movie didn't matter, my friends were no longer there, it was just Cody and I.

"Ughhhh," Zack groaned loudly.

"Shhh Zack!" Lily said. I turned to them and gave an apologetic look.

"I can't take this anymore," Zack whisper yelled.

"Come on Zack it will be fine," Lily soothed. "Once London leaves tomorrow we can be alone."

We all laughed quietly and continued watching the movie. The others in the theater were not as humored by our outburst.

After the movie was over we all decided to head to bed since we had an early start this morning. Lily and I headed back to our room and got ready for bed.

"How have you been holding up?" I asked Lily as I got into bed.

"Better than Zack," She teased coming out of the bathroom in her pyjamas.

"That's for sure."

"But it is hard," She explained. "Zack and I are very physical, I just didn't realize how much until now."

"It's not a bad thing Lily," I said. "We were just joking when we made the bet."

"Oh I know," She laughed. "It's just weird being uncomfortable by the fact that someone can't touch you. It makes me feel kind of silly."

"Don't feel that way," I said. "You love him, part of love is being physical."

"I suppose your right," She smiled. "How did I get such a smart roommate?"

"You're just lucky," I laughed.

"That I am," She smiled turning off the lamp. "Night Bailey."

"Night Lily."

The Next Day

London, Lily and I planned on getting up early and having a spa morning. Something calming before we docked in Bermuda for the day. We were finishing off the morning by getting our toe nails done and chatting away.

"This trip has gone by so fast, I really need to stay longer next time," London said.

"I know I can't believe you're leaving tonight," Lily pouted.

"Oh you'll get over it soon enough," London laughed. "You can go back to sucking your boyfriends face once I'm gone."

"Truth," I giggled. "I love getting my nails done, it isn't something we do a lot of back on the farm."

"Yeah they would probably be ruined in 5 minutes on a farm," Lily smiled. "Wouldn't be much of a point"

"Pretty much,"

"So what's the plan for Bermuda?" London asked excitedly. She started to bounce and the nail technician had to kindly ask her to sit still.

"I say we hit the beach," Lily smiled. "It's been so long since I've been to the beach."

"Sounds perfect," I agreed.

"Alright ladies you're all done" The workers told us. "Have fun at the beach."

"Thank you," We all answered and headed back to our rooms to get dressed.

I put on a blue bikini I had gotten on a shopping adventure a few weeks ago, it was my new favorite. I also had my big sunglasses and a short navy cover up dress.

Lily looked amazing as always in her purple bikini and long white and purple maxi dress. She also had a cute straw fedora and ray-ban sunglasses.

We walked back to the sky deck to meet up with the guys and London who looked ready for the beach as well.

"I'm ready for the waves" Woody yelled bouncing around with his boogie board.

"And I'm ready for a tan," London said taking out her sun reflector.

Once we got off the boat and onto the beach we saw how amazing Bermuda really was. It was so hot and the ocean looked beautiful. While the boys went to play football and London went to sit in the sun, Lily and I decided to walk along the beach looking for shells.

A few hours after we ate lunch at a little beachside restaurant, we decided to go for a swim. We all ran into the water like crazy people. There was a splash fight and then water games. I could tell Zack was struggling, seeing his girlfriend in a swim suit wasn't the best for his situation. Although Zack struggling was kind of funny, seeing Lily uncomfortable made me feel kind of bad. I knew it was hard for both of them, especially after the talk Lily and I had the other night.

I was running in the water trying to get away from Cody when I stepped on something really sharp.

"Ow!" I yelped and started hoping on the other foot in pain.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked taking my hand.

"I stepped on something really sharp," I cringed.

"Here try and lift your foot out of the water," Cody helped my leg while Zack ad Travis held my arms to keep me steady.

"Ouch, Looks like you stepped on a shell," He explained. "Let's get you back to the boat."

"Ok," I said trying not to cry from the pain. The boys took my arms and helped me hop to shore.

"Here let me help you," Cody said bending down and picking me up in a bridal fashion.

"Thanks," I smiled. "You guys can stay on the beach, I'll be fine."

"No it's ok," Lily smiled. "We want to go with you, besides it's getting late in the afternoon anyways."

Cody carried my back onto the boat and took me to see the nurse. She claimed it wasn't a bad cut it just took a long time to get all the shell pieces out. Once the shell was gone she cleaned the cut and I was good as new.

"Thank you so much," I said as we left her office.

"Not a problem dear," She smiled sweetly. "If you have any trouble with it just come and see me."

"Ok I will," I said as I turned to face my amazing boyfriend. "Thanks for staying with me Cody."

"No problem," He said kissing me quickly.

I heard my phone beep and when I pulled it out I saw I had a text from Lily.

_London is leaving, come to the Sky Deck to say goodbye_

"We gotta go to the Sky Deck to see London." I said pulling Cody in the right direction.

"She's leaving already?" Cody asked.

"Apparently," I said looking at the time. "She does have to get back early and we were in there for awhile."

We ran (as much as I could) to the sky deck and made it just in time. I saw everyone hugging and saying goodbyes just as we got there. As I got closer I could see Zack almost shaking, from what I assumed was anticipation.

"Bye guys!" London said hugging Cody and I.

"Bye London," I said sadly. "Come visit again soon."

"I will for sure," London smiled. "Bye!"

She walked back to where the helicopter was going to be meeting her on the boat.

"Well," I said turning towards everyone. "I believe congratulations are in order."

"Yeah you two won the bet," Travis sighed. "Who would have thought?"

"Yeah! I knew we coul-woah!" Lily started to say then Zack ran up, grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her along with him.

"Bye guys!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"Where are they going?" Woody asked stupidly.

"Where do you think?" Cody laughed then took my hand. "Come on let's go to the game room."

Lily's POV

I laughed as Zack dragged me down the hallways of the ship. We had all changed out of our beach wear earlier which I was now thankful for. It would have been interesting trying to run in a maxi dress instead of the denim shorts and tank top I had on now.

"Zack where are we going?" I said between giggles.

"My room," Zack said urgently.

As soon as we got into the room Zack locked the door and pushed me up against it. Before I even knew what was happening his lips were on mine with a fierce passion. I brought my hands to his face, pulling him in and deepening the kiss even further.

"God I missed this," Zach sighed as he trailed kisses down my neck.

"I missed it too," I said brining his lips back to mine.

As our tongues intertwined Zack brought his hands down to my hips, pulling me closer if that was even possible. Then he bent down slightly and without breaking our kiss picked me up and held me so my legs were wrapped around his waist. I was surprised by this action; it sent a rush almost like a jolt of electricity through my body.

We stayed this way for awhile, it was amazing but I felt bad that Zack was holding all my weight. The feeling of his hands roaming around my waist to my back then my legs was so enticing. Slowly I pulled away to catch my breath.

"Why don't we go over to your bed?" I said breathlessly. "You must be tired of holding me up."

"Never," He said as he continued to kiss my neck. He started almost sucking on the spot right below my ear, causing me to moan involuntarily.

"I love that I can make you do that," He said laughing slightly.

"Shut up," I smiled, forcing him to shut up by putting my tongue in his mouth.

Slowly he moved backwards until we both fell onto his bed. I pushed him back so he was laying down, propped up the pillows and I was straddling his waist again. As pay back I started nipping and kissing along Zack's neck and jaw line.

"Lilyyy," He groaned.

He started bringing his hand up my thighs and to my hips, I didn't think anything could feel better until he found the hem of my shirt. He slid his hand under my shirt and let his hands wander over the small of my back. The skin on skin contact was the best feeling, it gave me chills.

"Zack?" I sighed breathlessly.

"Hmmm?" He said as he moved back to my neck, I'm sure only half paying attention.

"I want you," I said quickly. "Right now."

He froze for a second and sat up slightly.

"What?"

"You heard me," I smiled at his shock.

"Lily," He said seriously as he looked me straight in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I said in my most serious voice then lead forward to kiss him again. "I love you and I'm ready to be with you if you are."

"I love you too," He tried to get out between kisses.

He then rolled so I was lying down and he was hovering above me, hold his own weight. He kissed with a hungry passion I have never felt before and I knew we were doing the right thing.

I slid my hands up his shirt this time, feeling his toned chest along the way. I brought it up higher then with one quick motion he took it off. He brought me forward so I was sitting up slightly, my loose tank top had button all down the front so he quickly started on those. Once he tossed it aside he started attacking my collar bond and chest with his lips. This touch was so amazing, it was like I could feel him touching every nerve in my body.

This continued until all our clothes were off, he broke away only for a moment to get something out of the dresser drawer and to turn off the lamp that was next to us.

In the game room: No one's POV

Travis and Woody were playing video games while Cody and Bailey watched a movie. After awhile Cody could tell Bailey was getting pretty tired.

"Hey guys I think Bailey and I are going to head to bed," Cody said helping Bailey off the couch.

"Yeah I'm getting tired too," Travis said turning off the video game.

It suddenly dawned on Cody that it may not be the best idea for Travis to go back to his room.

"Hey Trav," Cody started. "Why don't we go down to Bailey's room and if Lily isn't there you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep in the girl's room."

"Why?" Travis asked.

"Dude I'm going to be honest with you," Cody laughed. "I really don't think you want to go back there."

"True," Bailey said laughing along with Cody. "You saw how Zack dragged her away, plus we owe them so let's just let them be alone."

"Yeah," Travis agreed. "Let's go to the room and make sure they're there."

The gang started down the hall to Bailey and Lily room, once they got there they saw no sign of the couple.

"They're not here," Bailey said sitting on Lily's bed. "Just sleep in Cody's bed Travis, you know they're in your room."

"Ok," Travis said heading for the door. "Night guys."

"I'm just going to go grab some clothes ok Bailey?" Cody said heading out with the guys.

"Sure"

They boys left and headed down the hall. It just so happens that they had to walk past Travis and Zack's room to get to Cody and Woody's room. As they walked by they all heard the noise coming from the bedroom.

"Good call Cody," Travis laughed. "They're having fun."

Both Cody and Woody turned a bit red at the thought of the actions occurring in Travis's room but laughed along with him anyway.

**There we go. Hope you enjoyed it! This chapter turned into something very different from what was originally planned. I'm already excited to start the next chapter. Review! Thanks love you all**


End file.
